


Lost Memories

by smhfiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance, baby Priestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: After an accident, Andy is left without her memories from the last three years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those reading A chance encounter I am still writing that, but I had the idea for this story and decided to roll with it. I wrote almost ten thousand words on it today, so this story shouldn't take me long to finish. I will post as often as possible. 
> 
> This will be told from Miranda's P.O.V.
> 
> All mistakes are my mine.

Miranda paced from one end of the waiting room to the other. The click, click of her heels, combined with the stale air of the hospital, only intensified the throbbing in her head that had started that morning. She locked eyes with her father-in-law sitting in the corner of the room and nodded at him, as she turned on her heel, and made another pass around the room.

The four-month old baby boy in her arms, continued to fuss, and she rocked him back and forth rubbing circles on his back until his cries started to die down. “Shh, little one. It’s all right.” She kissed the tuft of fuzzy blond hair on the top of his head and sighed when Nigel walked back into the room.

“He finally fell asleep?”

“Just now.”

“Anything new.”

She shook her head, walked back to the corner of the room, then passed Henry off to his Grandfather. “He should be fine for a couple of hours. I’m going to head back into the room.”

He nodded. “We’ll be fine.”

She picked up her water bottle and took a sip, before sliding it back in her purse, and following Nigel out of the room. Before they entered the hospital room, he drew her to a stop and squeezed her hand. “Nigel, what if she doesn’t wake up?” She bit her lip and held her tears at bay. Now wasn’t the time to fall apart.

“Miranda, the doctors said it could take up to three days for her to wake up. It’s only day two and didn’t you say she squeezed your hand this morning?”

“She did.”

“You have to have faith. She wouldn’t want you to lose that.”

“I’ve waited so long for her, what will I do without her?”

He drew her into a hug. “You won’t lose her. She’s too stubborn for that.”

She pulled back and wiped at her eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

He took both her hands in his. “I know.”

She took a deep breath, then fiddled with her wedding bands, before pushing the door open, and walking into the room. She hated not spending every minute with the woman lying in the bed, but right now she had other responsibilities, although she hated being away from her for any length of time. Andrea lay still in the bed, with a bandage wrapped around her head, an I.V. in her arm, and the beeping of the heart monitor that played an eerie tune that bounced off the walls of the quiet room.

“There hasn’t been any change.”

Miranda slowly turned her eyes from Andrea to the woman sitting beside her bed, holding her hand. “Nothing?”

She sighed. “She squeezed my hand, but nothing.”

Miranda took the seat on the other side of the bed, and picked up Andrea’s other hand, rubbing her thumb along her knuckles. Her eyes stayed glued to the woman, and with every breath that Andrea took, Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t know what she would do if she never woke up.

She cursed under her breath, at the stupid accident that had caused Andrea to be in this bed in the first place. She had slipped on a patch of wet grass and hit her head on one of the bricks that lined the walkway in the backyard. Her eyes flicked upward when Andrea squeezed her hand and she held her breath as Andrea’s eyes fluttered. “Andrea, open your eyes for me, darling.” She sucked in a breath when Andrea opened her eyes and looked around the room. She looked first at Miranda, then turned her head toward the woman sitting on the other side of the bed.

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweetheart. Don’t talk to much. You had an accident, but you’re going to be all right.”

Miranda kissed Andrea’s hand, stood up, and swept the hair away from her brown eyes, then pushed the button for the nurse. Miranda’s heart started racing when Andrea frowned and pulled her hand out of Miranda’s. “Andrea?”

“I…”

Miranda kept her eyes on Andrea, even when the nurse walked into the room. “Mrs. Priestly, Mrs. Sachs, please step back while I examine her.” Miranda let go of her hand, and allowed Kate to pull her toward the corner of the room. When she spoke her voice was only loud enough for Miranda to hear.

“She looked confused.”

“She does have a head injury.” But even as she said it, she knew it wasn’t true. Andrea looked more than confused.

“It was more than that and you know it. She seemed off.”

“Well,” she huffed. “At least she acknowledged you.”

Kate squeezed her hand. “The doctor did say she could have memory loss.”

“I know.”

“Ladies, you can come back over.”

Andrea was sitting up in bed and didn’t meet her eyes when she walked toward her. At the last second Miranda decided against taking her hand. “Andrea, how are you feeling?”

“Okay. Confused. What happened?” She zeroed in on Miranda. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at Runway?”

Miranda tilted her head. “There is nowhere else I would rather be. You’re more important than Runway.”

Andrea frowned. “What?” She turned to her mom. “It must have been pretty bad for you to come from Ohio. How long have I been in here?” Kate and Miranda shared a look, and Miranda’s stomach dropped at Andrea’s words. Her parents hadn’t lived in Ohio for two years. “Where’s Nate.”

Miranda sucked in a breath and her heart started pounding at the mention of Andrea’s ex. The doctor had said there could be memory loss, but Andrea hadn’t been with Nate for over three years. “Nate?” She hated how her voice cracked, but she had to know where Andrea was coming from.

“My boyfriend. No offense, Miranda, but I would have expected him to be here, not you. You’re my boss, and he’s the man I’m dating and living with.”

Miranda gulped and turned away from them both so they couldn’t see the tears that swelled in her eyes. She braced her hands on the wall and dropped her head, taking slow, shallow breaths, to get her bearings again. She flinched when a hand landed on her shoulder and Kate whispered in her ear. “Give her time.” Miranda shook her head.

“Mom, Miranda, what’s going on. You both are starting to freak me out.”

Miranda took another deep breath, before turning around and facing Andrea. “Why do you think I’m here? With you.”

“I don’t know. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you came to check on me, but you’re only my boss. You didn’t even visit Emily in the hospital when she was hit by a car. Speaking of, what happened to me?” She reached up and touched her head, before her mom swatted her hand away.

“You fell and hit your head,” her mom spoke up.

Miranda was gripping the bar at the foot of the bed so hard that her knuckles were turning white. “Your boss,” she spat. “Andrea, I haven’t been your boss for two years.”

“What?” she spluttered. “If you’re not my boss, what are you doing here?” She picked at her sheets. “Two years,” she said quietly and looked to her mother who nodded in agreement. “Miranda, that still doesn’t explain why you’re here. We didn’t exactly get along while I worked for you, but I guess that could have changed, since it’s been two years. Are we friends?”

The confusion in those brown eyes tore at Miranda’s heart and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull Andrea into her arms, but she knew that would only derail the situation even more. “Andrea, darling.” Miranda licked her lips and prayed for the outcome she was hoping for. “I’m not your boss, Andrea. I’m your wife.” Andrea sucked in a breath and looked between the two women. Miranda waited with baited breath for her wife’s reaction. “Andrea, say something.”

“I’m…wait…I.” she swallowed. “Wife? What about Nate?” She waved her hands in the air, then frowned. “You’re telling me we’re married.”

“I am.”

“Mom?”

“You are.”

Andrea leaned back against her pillows. “Married.” She muttered. “That’s crazy.” She laughed. “Is this a joke? It has to be a joke.”

Before Kate could say anything Miranda turned and fled out of the room, even when Kate called her name she kept going. She walked past the waiting room and continued until she got to the hallway with the windows that overlooked the parking lot. She grabbed her chest and drew in a deep breath. Andrea thought them being married was a joke. A joke. The pain that tore through her chest left her breathless and she grabbed at it taking in deep breaths.

“Miranda.” Kate took ahold of her arm and directed her into a chair, waving off Nigel who was walking toward them. “Calm down. Deep breaths in, then out. Good. Again.” When Miranda’s breathing was under control Kate continued. “You have to admit that kind of information would be overwhelming to anyone. She remembers up until Paris.”

“She doesn’t remember Paris?” Miranda chocked back a sob. That meant she didn’t remember anything about their lives together. She had forgotten their entire courtship. She laughed, but it lacked humor. “This must make you and Richard happy. I know you never wanted her to marry me.”

“Miranda, look at me. Don't be silly.” When she refused, Kate stood up, and knelt in front of her. “At the beginning I had my doubts, but now, no, there are no doubts. I know you love my daughter and would do anything for her, and more importantly I know, I know she loves you. She loves you, Miranda. The nurse said the doctor will be in within the hour. Let’s go back to the room.”

“She doesn’t want me there.” It hurt to even say the words. To know that her Andrea didn’t know her or their life.

“Miranda, stop. Take a deep breath. We are getting up and going back to Andrea’s room to wait for the doctor and I’m not taking no for an answer.” She stood up and held out her hand.

“Okay.” She accepted her hand and stood up. Going back into her room would be the hardest thing she had ever had to do considering Andrea didn’t remember their life together and thought it was all a joke. “Let’s go.” On the way back, she nodded at Nigel, then followed Kate back into the room. Andrea looked up when they entered, but kept her gaze on her mom. Miranda tried not to be slighted by her snub, so she held her head high, walked to the couch in the corner of the room, and sit down, but the urge to glance at the bed was to much, and she looked up to be caught in her wife’s gaze.

Where just three days ago, she saw love reflected back at her from those expressive brown eyes, now she saw only puzzlement and uncertainty. Her heart was breaking, but she couldn’t fathom to think about everything Andrea was going through, and she had to remember that. Andrea was the one in the hospital bed. The one who had lost three years of her life.

Andrea had changed her life so much over the past few years, for the better, that she didn’t know what she would do if the life they had created together was suddenly torn away from her. If that happened she didn’t know if she would be able to survive it.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor had come and gone over an hour ago, and Kate had gone back to the waiting room to sit with her husband and keep Henry and Nigel company. Miranda had stayed in the hospital room, sitting on the couch, fiddling with her phone. At first she answered emails, but after twenty minutes of that, she became bored and scrolled through pictures of her family. It never failed to bring a smile to her face to see them so relaxed and happy.

The family Andrea didn’t remember. She stopped on a picture that was taken last week. Richard had insisted at their regular Sunday dinner that they needed a new family picture. Miranda sat on the couch with Andrea beside her, holding Henry, while Cassidy sat beside Miranda and Caroline sat beside Andrea. Kate and Richard had stood behind the couch. She traced the image on the phone hoping it wasn’t the last time a photograph like that would ever be taken.

“What are you smiling at?”

Miranda closed her eyes and let the familiar voice wash over her. It might have been her Andrea’s voice but when she looked up from her phone, it wasn’t her Andrea looking back at her. “Family photos.”

Andrea nodded and laid her head back. “I’m sorry I laughed. It came as a bit of a shock. The last thing I remember was visiting Emily in the hospital. I don’t know how to connect that with this, now.”

“It’s hard, but I do understand. You’ve suffered a trauma and the doctor did seem optimistic that with a bit of time you will regain all of your memories.” She didn’t ask whether or not Andrea wanted to remember them. She jerked her head to the door when it opened, and she gave a pained smile to the man who had just walked through it.

“Nate.” The happiness in Andrea’s voice broke Miranda’s heart just a little bit more and she was standing when Nate waved her back down.

“Nate, it’s good to see you again.”

“You as well, Miranda.” He walked to the hospital bed, but kept his distance. “Andrea, I talked to your parents and they tell me you’re going to be okay.”

“Come here.” She motioned for him to join her.

He shook his head and stayed where he was. “I know this is all a little overwhelming for you, but for the rest of us, it’s been three years.”

“Three. Miranda, I thought you said it had been two?”

“I said it had been two years since you worked for me, it’s been three years since Paris.”

“Oh.” Andy looked unsure of herself then scanned Nate from head to toe. “You cut your hair.” In place of his wild curls, his hair was cut in a short, professional style.

He ran his hand through it. “It’s been this way awhile. I can’t stay long, but I did want to come and see you.”

“When did we break up?”

“Right before you left for Paris. It was a hard time, but it was the right move for both of us. You got Miranda, and I got Beth.” He grinned. “We’ve been married for a little over a year and we’re expecting our first baby in four months.”

Andrea swallowed and bit back tears. “Everything’s true then?”

“It is, but jeez, you don’t have to look like it’s the end of the world. You called me in tears when Miranda said yes to your proposal.” He shook his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you that happy before. It would have never worked out between us. Andy, you know that. We were going in two different directions.” He perched on the side of the bed and picked up her hand. “I know you’re scared right now, but according to the doctor it’s only temporary.” He looked between the two women. “You two should talk. It probably wouldn’t hurt to take a trip down memory lane.” He winked at Miranda, who in turn rolled her eyes. “Spice things up.”

Andy frowned and pointed between herself and Miranda. “You’re okay with us?”

“At first I wasn’t, but now, yes. I’m not lying when I said I’ve never seen you happier, but for the record, I don’t see why my blessing would matter in the first place. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad we stayed friend’s, but we both got what we wanted in the end.”

“You’re happy?’

“More than I ever hoped to be.” He stood up, kissed Andy on the cheek, walked to Miranda and did the same to her, before kneeling in front of her. “Don’t give up hope,” he said quietly.

Miranda squeezed his hands. “I’ll try not to.”

He stood up. “I was serious about that trip, and now I think I will take my leave.” At the door he turned back toward Miranda. “I didn’t see Cassidy and Caroline in the waiting room.”

“They’re with their father.”

“Henry?”

An involuntary grinned flashed across her face. Henry had her wrapped around his finger since the day they found out Andrea was pregnant. She loved her girls, but her son had completely flipped her entire world. “Is in the waiting room with everyone else.”

“Good. I’ll stop by there and say hello to him on my way out.”

The sound of the door shutting seemed to spur Miranda on and she stood up and approached the bed. She perched where Nate had vacated and waited for Andrea to speak first. When she did a smile graced Miranda’s face.

“I’ve never seen you smile like that,” Andrea said quietly, then added. “Who is Henry.”

Miranda flipped through her pictures finding the photo album she wanted. “You have. You just don’t remember it. My family means everything to me, and I will fight for it, and for you. Maybe Nate had the right idea, we do need to talk, and a trip down memory lane seems like the place to start.”

“Okay, but you didn’t answer question.” Miranda silently handed over her phone and after flipping through a few pictures, Andrea looked up at her and waved the phone in the air. “That doesn’t tell me who he is.”

“Keep going.”

Andrea flipped through a few more photos and her hand froze in mid-air when the next picture appeared on the screen. It was the picture Miranda had just been looking at. From a strangers point of view there would be no question as to the love between the two women who were looking at each other, while everyone else looked at the camera. Andrea traced the photo the same way Miranda had. “Henry is…”

“Henry is our son.”

“Our son?”

“Yes, he’s four months old. He is in the waiting room with Nigel and your parents. He’s amazing and is going to be a fashion legend.”

Andy laughed. “I just bet. He is your son after all.

“And yours.”

Andrea flipped to the next picture. In it Miranda was holding Henry to her chest and grinning at whoever was taking the picture. “I have a son.”

“And two daughters.” It would kill the girls if they were to come back from their fathers on Sunday evening and Andrea didn’t remember them from their time together. From the very beginning Andrea had won over all three Priestly women and the girls treated her as their mother. They had taken to calling her Ma.

“And two daughters.” She handed her back the phone. “That’s a lot to take in.”

“I imagine it is, but look on the bright side. Now you can reap all the benefits of caring for Henry without having to actually bare any of the burden of childbirth.”

“Miranda Priestly being cheeky. I never thought I would live to see the day.”

Miranda reached for Andrea’s hand but drew hers back at the last minute. “I’m different with you. You’ve changed me. You’ve changed all of us.”

“I don’t know what to say. I really don’t. I don’t want to say the wrong thing and hurt you, but on the other hand, I need to know certain things. It’s killing me not to know.”

“You don’t think it’s too much to soon. You just found out three years have passed, you’re married to me, we have a son together, you are a mother to our girls, and that Nate is married and about to have a baby of his own.”

“When you put it that way.” Miranda had to lean in to hear Andrea’s next words. “We’re really married?”

“We are.” Miranda hit the button on the side for the lock screen on her iPhone and handed it to Andrea. “That was taken on our wedding day.”

“I looked happy.”

“We were. We are.”

“How did it happen?”

“What?”

“Us.”

Miranda glanced at the clock. “I have to leave soon to feed Henry, it's a good bonding time for us, but after dinner, I will tell you how it all started if that’s all right?” Andrea might not have wanted to say the wrong thing, but neither did she.

“All right, I can live with that.” After a quiet few minutes Andy’s quiet chuckles filled the room. “That must have been some brick I fell on.” She rubbed the bandage on her head.

Miranda shook her head. “I already have landscapers at the house laying new bricks that, while they won’t prevent a fall, they will minimize one.”

“Oh,” Andy gasped. “I live at the town house.”

Miranda arched an eyebrow. “No, Andrea, you still live in your apartment, and the rest of us live at the town house.”

“Wow, two jokes in a day, I’m impressed, but seriously, shouldn’t you be at Runway?”

Miranda waved her hand dismissively in the air. “Emily can handle it. Ever since you left, she’s been taking over more and more responsibility. I trust her.”

“I hope she’s mellowed some?”

Miranda chuckled. “Serena made sure of that.”

“At least they quit dancing around each other.”

“Indeed.” Even though their conversation flowed it still lacked the warmth and familiarity that only came with time.

“I can see how hard this is on you and I don’t mean to hurt you. The last thing I would want to do is hurt you.”

Miranda licked her lips. “I know.”

“Good.”

Miranda looked down when her phone vibrated to see a text from Kate. “Your mom is going to sit with you while I feed Henry, but I will be back and we’ll have that conversation.”

“What’s Henry’s full name?”

“Henry Oliver Priestly.”

“Your last name?”

Miranda picked up Andrea’s chart and handed it to her, pointing at her name. “It’s your name too.”

Andrea gasped. “I took your name.”

“Yes.” Miranda tried to prepare herself for Andrea’s reaction but knew that if she made a snide comment or dismissed the name change it would break what was remaining of her already fragile heart. At the time, Miranda had suggested Sachs-Priestly, but Andrea had shot that down pretty quickly and told her it would mean the world to her to be able to take Miranda’s last name.

A shy smile graced Andy’s face and she bit her lip. “Andrea Priestly has a nice ring to it.”

Miranda closed her eyes and only opened them when Andrea touched her hand. “Yes, it certainly does.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mom, how’s Ma?” Cassidy asked.

Miranda settled Henry more securely in her arm and her heart melted when he stared up at her with his bright blue eyes. Her and the girls had started FaceTiming whenever they stayed with their father. “Awake. She’s doing good. The doctor said he wanted to keep her for the next few days.”

“What’s going on?” Caroline chimed in. “I know that look on your face. Somethings wrong.” Cassidy nodded in agreement. “Mom?”

She could never keep anything from her girls so why even try. “Andrea has a bit of amnesia.”

“Amnesia.”

“There’s more.” Caroline bit her lip. “How much has she forgot?” Miranda closed her eyes and when she opened them there were tears threatening to fall. “Mom? We’re coming home.”

“No.” She licked her lips. “She remembers to right before Paris.”

“Paris? That was three years ago.”

Cassidy nodded. “She’s forgotten us. You. Henry. Great. Just great.”

Caroline turned her head toward something in the room. “Mom, I’ll be back.”

She left the screen and Cassidy scrunched up her nose. “What does this mean? For us.”

“I honestly don’t know, Cassidy. She’s confused and frightened. She wanted Nate and it did help when he visited and told her about his life now.”

“He’s not a bad guy.”

“No, he’s not. He also suggested it might not be a bad idea to take a trip down memory lane. Maybe it would jog her memoires of us.”

“That’s a good idea. What are you starting with? Maybe that time she took you to the state fair, or when she took you to the Dragon Boat races.”

“What’s going on?” Caroline ducked back into the screen and her and Cassidy shared a silent conversation.

“Mom is going to try and jog Ma’s memories.”

“You could tell her about our first Christmas together, or our first Thanksgiving with her family.”

“Awkward,” Cassidy threw in.

Miranda laughed at her girl’s excitement. “I think I’ll let Andrea choose what she wants to know first.”

“Is he asleep?” Miranda titled the camera so they could get a look at their brother. “Has Ma held him yet?”

Miranda frowned. It was the first thing she expected her to ask, but so far she hadn’t. If it was her, she would have wanted him from the moment she knew about him. “Not yet, but there is still time. I need to get back in with her. I told her I would join her after dinner and we could talk.”

“Love you, Mom,” they chimed in together.

“Tell Ma and Gramps and Gram that we love them and give Henry a big kiss for us.”

“I love you both to. Don’t give your father a hard time.” She ended the call and dropped the phone in her purse. Nothing felt real anymore. Andrea had swept into her life and touched every area of it. Now this uncertainty. She shook her head and secured Henry against her shoulder and stood up. She’d never let anything beat her before and she wasn’t about to start now. If it was a trip down memory lane Andrea needed, then that’s exactly what she would get.

She picked up both hers and Henry’s bag and headed toward Andrea’s room. Kate told her to text her, but Andrea needed to see that Henry was real and not just someone in photos. She thanked the nurse when she opened the door to Andrea’s room and walked in. Richard jumped up from his spot but Miranda shook her head and deposited the bags at the foot of Andrea’s bed. Andrea’s eyes lingered on her then they dropped down to the baby on her shoulder. She raised her hand to her mouth and couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

Miranda turned from her and approached Kate and sat down beside her. “I just got off the phone with the girls and they wanted me to tell everyone that they loved them.” She smirked and turned to Kate. “They’re up to something.”

Kate laughed and ran her fingers over Henry’s head. “When are they not.”

Richard positioned his chair so he could be a part of the conversation. “When I talked to Cassidy earlier she informed me they wanted to go camping in the next month or so.”

“And I bet you agreed without question,” Kate added.

“Of course. Whatever my girls want, they get.”

Miranda held Andrea’s wide eyes and wondered what it was she was thinking. She didn’t have to wait long to find out. “Andrea?”

“You spend that much time with Miranda’s twins?”

Miranda knew it was an innocent question, but the fact that she still only thought of them as her kids, felt like a punch to the gut. She patted Henry’s back when he started to fuss and she adjusted him to lie in her arm. Seeing his Mohawk never failed to set her heart racing. Every morning she tried to lay it flat, but it always jutted back up. She ran her finger along his cheek and chuckled when he grabbed her finger and brought it to his lips. She placed a kiss on his head and breathed in his baby scent. When she pulled back, he let go of her finger and scrunched his nose up. She knew that look and so did Kate because she snickered beside her.

“We know that look,” Richard said.

Andy sat up in bed. “What’s going on?”

Miranda stood up and carried him to Andrea’s bed and laid him down carefully at the foot of the it. He flung his fists in the air. Miranda kept her hand on his leg, but turned to Andrea. “It’s his poop face.”

Andrea smiled and scooted down the bed to get a better look. “Really?”

“Oh, yes. He has quite a few faces, but this one everybody knows.” She shook her head. “Poor Nigel was holding him one evening when a bout of diarrhea hit and Henry ruined his Cashmere sweater.”

“Oh.”

Miranda smiled down at him. “We have all had our loses.”

“Really, the great Miranda Priestly, putting up with a baby ruining her clothes.” Andy chuckled, but the silence in the room was deafening.

Miranda recoiled at the tone of Andrea’s voice and Richard stiffened in the chair beside the bed. “Andy.”

“I think you have the wrong impression of me, Andrea. He’s my son and I would do anything for him, my girls, or you. What should I have done when he leaked on my shirt. Hand him off to some stranger while he was crying and scared so I could go in my bathroom and change.” She shook her head. “I love my kids.” She swiped at her eyes.

Kate walked up to the bed and picked up Henry’s bag. “We’ll take him now.” She didn’t mask her disappointment at Andy’s words.

Miranda nodded. “Thank you. When I changed him earlier it was solid, if it’s not, just let me know and I’ll contact the doctor.”

“All right.” Richard stood up and approached them. He swept his hands down and scooped Henry up.

“Dad, you never answered my question.”

He settled Henry before answering. “Yes, I spend that much time with them. They’re my granddaughters.”

“Please,” Kate rolled her eyes. “All they have to do is call him and he jumps to spend time with them.”

“I don’t understand. You live in Ohio.” She looked between everybody.

“Actually,” Kate said. “We moved here two years ago. We wanted to know your family. It’s the best decision we’ve ever made. There is no way we wanted to miss any of them growing up.”

“You moved here, really?”

“Yes. Now,” she grasped Miranda’s arm. “If you need anything just let us know. We’re going to head home. Anything. Andy, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Love you guys.”

“We love you to.”

Miranda watched them walk out the door and with a sigh she sat in the seat Richard had vacated. She hoped the feeling of being in the same room with a stranger would pass sooner rather than later. “Was your dinner good?” She rolled her eyes at her attempt at small talk.

“It was fine. I bet your dinner was amazing. Probably had it catered in.” she muttered.

Miranda closed her eyes. She had never heard the disdain in Andrea’s voice before and it hurt more than she realized it would. “I had the chicken and dumplings from the cafeteria.”

“You. Really?” Andy laughed.

“Yes, Andrea. Really.” She was tired and fed up with Andrea’s attitude toward her.

Andy’s eyes got wide. “I…”

“What? You what?” she waved her hand in her direction. “If that’s what you really think of me, then I don’t know how we even got to this point to begin with.”

“That’s right, I don’t know. So tell me. How did we get here?”

“Here as in the hospital or here as in married?”

Andy settled back against the pillows. “We dated right?”

“Yes, Andrea. We dated. We were dating before we even acknowledged we were.” A wistful smile broke out on her face. “But, I think what you’re asking is how did we get to the point to actually start dating officially. Yes?” Andy nodded.

“Paris changed us. It was a subtle shift for me, but later you would tell me it was the turning point for you. Learning that my marriage was over was horrible but I knew it was coming. It didn’t make it easier or that it hurt any less. We had tried to make it work, but we were both at different points in our life. We could never connect. The week after we got back I received a bouquet of flowers and every week after that like clockwork they would come. I received flowers for an entire year. The first week was tulips, then lilies, roses, daises,” she shook her head. “Some flowers I didn’t even know the name of, but they never failed to bring a smile to my face. At first I was skeptical, but when they continued to come, I was able to let my guard down.”

“Flowers?”

“Yes, flowers. At month three the flowers started arriving with notes attached. Some held only a simple line of text, but others held poems or,” she smiled. “A few held the musings of someone in love.”

“I won you over with flowers?”

“I had hoped you were the one sending them, but during that entire year I never got confirmation from you or anyone else. It was during that time, that we started spending more time together. You started showing more initiative with your work and I started giving you more responsibilities. When you would bring the book, we would talk. Those talks turned into weekly dinners with the girls, then outings with them, then it seemed like overnight you had wormed your way into our lives and I realized that you had stolen not only my girls’ hearts but mine as well.” She ran her finger over her rings. “Is that what you wanted to know?”

“Did you ever find out it was me sending the flowers.” She bit her lip. “Did you keep them?”

“I have a flower from every bouquet, dried and pressed in a scrapbook, along with every note. As for me finding out, well, that happened exactly one year after Paris on the day that my divorce became finalized.”

*** Two years ago. ***

_Miranda shuffled the papers in front of her and ripped the glasses of her face and rubbed her eyes. “Why do I have to deal with such incompetence,” she muttered under her breath, then glanced at the clock. “And where is Andrea?” She asked an empty room. Andrea had left almost forty-five minutes ago to get coffee. They were supposed to have dinner with the twins, but that had ended in spectacular fashion when three people in her art department had quit. On top of that, Nigel was out of town for some type of family emergency. Emily was currently in the art department trying to find something to salvage._

_She stood up and walked to the window looking out into the night sky. Her bad mood only skyrocketed when her weekly anonymous flower arrangement never showed. Every week for exactly a year, she had been receiving them. Her one hope was that Andrea was sending them, but she could never confirm her suspicions._

_She shook her head. Andrea. She would have laughed in someone’s face if they would have told her a year ago that she would fall hopelessly in love with the young woman. She had completely misjudged her at the beginning and now she didn’t know what she would do if she wasn’t a part of her life, but there was still that nagging feeling, that even though Andrea spent a great deal of time with them, that that’s all she wanted. Was to be friends. Miranda didn’t know if she would ever get up the nerve to tell Andrea how she felt. The other woman would have to make the first move._

_“You look like you could use what I’ve got.”_

_Miranda closed her eyes and let the voice wash over her. Lately, every time she heard it, her heart would race and chills would cover her body. Tonight was no exception. How in the world could she let this happen to herself? She kept quiet even when she heard Andrea walk into the room._

_“You know, if I had to guess, I would say that you’ve been on edge all day. And I’ve asked myself a dozen times. Why? Why has Miranda seemed off today? I thought maybe it was the complete cluster that happened in the art department, or that they messed up our lunch orders, or the fact that we missed dinner with the girls, but it finally dawned on me what the problem was.”_

_Miranda opened her eyes and couldn’t help the grin at the confidence in Andrea’s words. That’s what surprised her the most. Andrea’s assertiveness. It was quite the turn on. “Did you bring the coffee?”_

_Andy snapped her fingers. “Shoot, I knew I was forgetting something.”_

_Miranda heard the smile in her words. “You’ve been gone for forty-five minutes and you didn’t get the coffee. What have you been doing with your time?” She turned around, but the words died on her lips when she took in Andrea sitting on the corner of her desk, holding a single red rose. Miranda swallowed. “Oh, and what is it you think has had me on edge all day.” She crossed her arms across her chest._

_Andy grinned and held the delicate flower in her hand. “If I was a betting woman I would guess that the fact that you didn’t receive any flowers today could have something to do with it.” She grinned._

_Miranda’s heart thudded in her chest. “So you decided to go out and buy me a flower. How nice.”_

_The grin never left Andy’s face. “Actually, I never expected this day to turn into the day from hell. I didn’t have your flowers delivered here today. They are waiting for you at the town house.”_

_Miranda kept her face blank. “I just talked to the girls. They never said anything.”_

_“I asked them not to.”_

_“Traitors,” she mumbled and Andy laughed. “So, I am to assume that you are the one who has been sending them?”_

_“You are right. Think of it as a slow build up.” She held the rose out and Miranda took three steps in her direction. When she was close enough, Andy grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward to rest between her legs. She laid the rose on the desk top. “A very slow build up.” She rubbed her hands up and down Miranda’s arms. Miranda looked down at her lips, then licked hers when Andrea tapped her chin to raise her eyes. “Are you disappointed it was me?”_

_“God no.” The words were out of her mouth before she could reign them in, but she didn’t care because of the look of utter devotion that crossed Andrea’s face._

_“Excellent. Considering I’ve been courting you for an entire year.”_

_“Courting? Yes, well.” Miranda coughed, then glanced at the rose to try and get her bearings. “Only one. I’m a bit disappointed, Andrea. You’re slipping.”_

_Andy leaned forward, wrapped her arms around Miranda’s waist and pulled her flush against her body. Miranda sucked in a breath, then relaxed in her embrace. This was her Andrea, after all. “No, not just one.” She placed a chase kiss on Miranda’s cheek. “The other twenty-four are waiting for you at home.”_

_Miranda closed her eyes and prayed the tears in her eyes wouldn’t fall. “Twenty-five,” she rasped and moaned when Andrea ran her finger along her jawline and down her neck._

_“Twenty-five.”_

_Miranda gasped when those delectable lips kissed her neck. She opened her eyes and latched onto Andrea’s brown ones. “I…”_

_Andy grinned. “Wow. I’ve left Miranda Priestly speechless.”_

_“Not for the first time.” She licked her lips._

_“I’m in love with you. I had to wait to tell you. You know that right. It had to be today.”_

_“I know.” Andrea would have never told her until after the divorce was finalized. “I love you, too. It was such a subtle change, over time that everything fell into place.” She kissed Andrea on the cheek, who hissed in a breath. “A slow build up.”_

_“Do you know how hard it’s been not to grab you and kiss you senseless. It’s become harder to stop myself because I knew this day was coming. You, Miranda, have stolen my heart and I don’t want it back.”_

_Miranda gulped. “I…”_

_Andy placed a finger over her lips. “If what’s about to come out of your lips isn’t kiss me, then don’t say anything.”_

_Miranda moved even closer to her and rested their foreheads together. She tried to tell herself that there was still time to back out, but a little voice in her head told her not to believe such lies. She laughed and looked into the eyes that had thrown her world upside down. “Kiss me.”_

*** Present day. ***

Miranda kept her eyes on Andrea to gauge her reaction. “Andrea.”

“Twenty-five red roses.”

“You are quite the romantic.”

“Unconditional love.”

“Yes.”

“Wow. Who knew I had it in me to express my feelings for you.”

Miranda’s heart pounded at her words. Andrea probably didn’t even realize what she’d even said, but Miranda had caught it. “I did. A slow build up, indeed.” Miranda stayed quiet when Andrea’s eyes fluttered closed and was standing to gather her things when Andrea’s eyes few open.

“Are you leaving?”

“You look tired. I didn’t want to disrupt your sleep.”

“Oh.”

Miranda tired not to react to the tone of her voice. “I don’t have to go, not if you wanted me to stay. Your parents are more than capable of caring for Henry.”

“You trust them with your kids?”

“You sound surprised.”

She shrugged. “I never thought my parents would accept you. They seem really happy and content though.”

“They are.”

“I bet your first meeting with them went over well.”

“That, darling, is a story for another day.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Andy yawned.

Miranda reached for, then patted Andrea’s hand that lay above the covers. “Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You will, won’t you?”

“Andrea, I’ll always be here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda looked up when the door to Andrea’s door opened and shook her head when her two girls walked into the room with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. She had a feeling that after she talked to them yesterday that they would be coming home. She held her finger to her lips when the door shut behind them and motioned for them to join her on the couch. Andrea had been asleep for the last hour. Breakfast had been uneventful and she had promised to share another story before lunch, which was two hours away. “Did your father leave?”

“Yes.”

Cassidy huddled up to Miranda’s right side, while Caroline did the same to her left side. They both didn’t take their eyes off of the woman lying in the hospital bed. “She looks like our Andy.” Caroline said.

Miranda squeezed them both closer. “She is. She just needs a bit of time to sort through everything and to remember us the way we remember her.”

Cassidy pointed to their bags that they had dropped beside the bed. “We had dad stop by the house before we came here. We brought some things that may help.”

“I am sure it will.” Miranda leaned back and brought the girls with her. While they cuddled on the couch, none of them took their eyes off of Andrea.

“She will remember, though, right?” Cassidy asked quietly.

“We have to have hope and if not, we will have to do our very best to win her over again.”

“We can do that.”

Cassidy huffed. “But what if she doesn’t want us anymore?”

“We can’t think like that Cassidy. It will drive us crazy. We have to stay positive.” Even as she said the words, it was hard for her to believe them. “She’s waking up. Try not to overwhelm her. Please.”

“Okay.”

Miranda untangled herself and approached the bed just as Andrea’s eyes opened, a shy smile gracing her lips. “I hope you had a good nap.”

“Don’t I always.”

It was moments like this that gave her hope Andrea was coming back to them. “Yes.”

Andy pulled the covers back, turned on the bed, and stood up. She took a step toward the bathroom, then stopped, taking in the girls sitting on the couch staring at her. “Caroline,” she nodded to the one on the right, “Cassidy.” Then proceeded to go to walk toward the restroom.

Miranda crossed the room as quickly as possible toward the girls. “She does have a head injury. We have to understand that.”

“She mixed us up.”

Her heart was breaking for them. “I know.”

Cassidy stood up and grabbed her backpack. “Well this won’t do.” Her shoulders slumped. “I can’t believe she mixed us up. She’s never done that before.”

Miranda pulled her into her arms and held back her tears when Cassidy wrapped her arms around her as tightly as possible. Miranda caught Andrea’s eyes when she walked out of the bathroom and her steps faltered taking in the scene before her.

“Everything okay?”

Caroline jumped up from the couch, grabbed her hand, and planted her in the middle of the couch. She rested her hands on her hips. “No, it’s not okay.”

“Caroline,” Miranda said in a warning.

“Mom, I’ll handle this.” Caroline pointed between her and Cassidy. “You mixed us up. That is unacceptable.”

Miranda eased away from Cassidy then handed her a few Kleenex’s. After she blew her nose, Miranda turned her around had pulled her back against her body. “You’ve never done that before," Cassidy mumbled.

Andy leaned back on the couch. “I’m sorry. Everything is jumbled.”

Caroline eyed her skeptically. “You are not off the hook, but you have to realize that even though you are the only one in the hospital, all of us are suffering. You may have lost three years, but we’ve lost a lot more. A wife, and a mom. Suck it up. This isn’t just about you.” She stalked across the room, picked up her backpack, and sat down beside Andrea. “Cassidy and I have taken the liberty to gather a few things for you from home. Our home, because you only have one.” She pulled out two scrapbooks and laid them on Andy’s lap.

“Those are yours.” Cassidy said. “You have kept scrapbooks ever since we started spending time together. Those are the first one you made and the one you’re working on now.” She waved her hand. “Take your time.”

Miranda walked to the chair that set beside the couch, sat down and pulled Cassidy onto her lap. “When you first started scrapbooking it was like a tornado tore through the house.”

“You taught us,” Caroline added.

Andy glanced down at the book in her hand. “This is dated almost three years ago.”

“We had only been back from Paris for a couple of months when you started spending more time with the girls.”

*** Three years ago. ***

_Miranda entered the town house, hung her coat up, slipped off her heels, then proceeded toward the kitchen. Cassidy had texted her earlier and told her that’s where everyone was. She had hated to go into Runway that morning, but promised everyone she would be as quick as possible. Andrea had insisted on going with her, but she waved her off, insisting her time would be better suited to spending the day with the girls._

_She came to a complete stop when she walked into the kitchen and started second guessing her decision about Andrea not coming into the office. She kept her smile in check, walked to the refrigerator, poured a glass of juice, then took in the three expectant faces looking back at her._

_The entire table was covered in paper, stickers, glitter, scissors, ribbon, and whatever else one would need to scrapbook. The only space spared was a corner of the table that held a small box. As she took in the three faces, she noticed that they each had glitter on their faces and stickers placed on their cheeks and forehead. Andrea, especially, had a bit of glitter on the tip of her nose. Surprisingly there was nothing on the floor._

_She couldn’t resist the urge, so she walked around the table, stopped near Andrea, reached out, and wiped the glitter off of her nose._

_“Hi.” Andy bit her lip._

_“Hello.” Miranda waved at the table. “I hope you all have been able to accomplish something with all of this chaos?”_

_“We have,” Cassidy happily supplied and Caroline nodded._

_In front of each of them was a scrapbook. It looked like they were halfway through. Across the table from Andrea laid another scrapbook._

_Andy pointed to the scrapbook and fidgeted in her chair. “I bought one for you to. I wasn’t sure if you would want to make one. The box at the end of the table holds packets of pictures for each of us.”_

_Miranda surprised everyone when she sat her unfinished juice on the shelf behind the table, pulled out her chair, and sat down. “Caroline, go get my glasses out of my purse. Cassidy get my pictures out of the box.” She looked up and was almost blinded by the smile on the woman’s face sitting across from her. “Andrea, show me what to do.”_

*** Present day. ***

Caroline pointed to the book on top. “That’s the scrapbook you were working on that day.”

Andy laid her hand atop it, then looked at Miranda. “Did you enjoy it?”

“I did and I have kept it up. I have a scrapbook on each of you and one that I started for Henry. It’s soothing.” She held her hand up. “Please don’t tell me that your surprised that’s something I would ever do. Can we lay the assumptions to the side for now?”

Andy nodded. “I can do that. I am a bit surprised that you’re not at Runway though. Mom said you’ve been here since I was brought in. That was three days ago.” She shrugged. “The Miranda I knew wouldn’t have ever stayed away for that amount of time.”

Cassidy and Caroline shared a silent conversation and Miranda tightened her hold on Cassidy. Now was not the time for this conversation, but before she could talk Caroline rolled her eyes and Miranda knew what was about to come out of her mouth.

“Mom’s retiring.”


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda had waved off her questions until after lunch, but as both girls curled up on the small sofa with their brother, Miranda knew the conversation wouldn’t be put off any longer. She picked up her phone and took several pictures of her kids. Her girls were growing up so fast. In a few months they would turn fifteen. Where had the years gone. It warmed her heart to see them playing with Henry. When she turned back to Andrea, she couldn’t read the look in the other woman’s eyes.

“I think it’s time for that conversation now,” Andy said.

“And mom,” Cassidy said, walking up to them. Caroline trailed behind her with Henry. “Don’t leave anything out. Caro is going to take Henry back to Gramps, but we’re going to stay to make sure you don’t leave anything out.”

Miranda ran her fingers down Cassidy’s cheek and kissed Henry on the head before Caroline walked out the door. “I don’t know how I ever ran a fashion empire without you two.”

“This isn’t your empire and I know how you tend to leave certain things out.”

“Fair enough.”

“Are you really retiring?” Andy asked.

Miranda took a deep breath. “I am.”

“Why?”

Miranda settled back in her seat and Cassidy perched on the foot of Andrea's bed. Caroline walked in and took the seat on the opposite side of Andy’s bed. “Seven months after we had officially started dating I had a heart attack.”

Andy gasped and Cassidy grasped her hand. “It was horrible.” She shook her head. “Mom, just collapsed when she walked into the media room.” She caught Andy’s eye. “I have never seen the look on your face before and we all ran to her. You were awesome. You grabbed the first aid kit in the room.”

“Because you keep one in every room of the house,” Caroline supplied.

“Had us call nine-one-one, then gave her an aspirin. It seemed like it took forever for the ambulance to get there. It was the scariest moment of my life.” She looked at her mom. “We thought we had lost you. When they took you to the hospital, we all stood in the media room, staring at nothing, then seemed to move as one. We didn’t hear anything for the longest time, and when the doctor finally came out.” She shook her head. “We all cried with relief.”

“Was it bad?”

“I had a double bypass. It scared me. I had just found you and almost died. The moment I woke up and saw you sitting in the hospital room everything clicked into place. What was important. What I wanted for the future. Everything. I love my job. Fashion is a large part of my life, but it’s not the only part of my life. I decided then to change the course of my future.”

“Who’s going to take over?” Andy sounded shocked.

“Emily.” Miranda smiled. “I’ve been grooming her since I released from my doctor’s care. Almost a year and a half ago. She’s performed above and beyond what I expected. She’ll be just fine. Runway will be in good hands. Of that I am sure.”

“Wow. I... wow.”

“Yes, well.”

Caroline stood up and sat down on her mom’s lap. “The day mom was released from the hospital was the day you proposed to her.”

Andy sat up straighter. “Really?” Miranda nodded and looked down at her ring. Andy followed her gaze. “Now, that’s a story I have to hear.”

*** One and a half years ago. ***

_Miranda coughed and clutched the pillow to her chest. She cursed the pain but at the same time she was thankful for it. For without the pain, she would be dead. The doctor had told her she was lucky. Luck. She shook her head. Luck had never played a part in her life before, but now she would thank luck every day that she was still alive._

_After the doctor’s examination an hour ago, he had deemed her ready to go home. Seven days in the hospital was torture. She smiled when the door opened and Andrea walked in followed by Caroline and Cassidy. “Hello.”_

_Andy approached her and kissed her on the lips before wrapping her arms loosely around her and drawing Miranda’s head to her chest. “Good morning, Love. I heard we missed the doctor?”_

_Miranda pulled back so she could look at them. “He told me I was good to go home.” Miranda nodded to a stack of papers on the tray beside the bed and Caroline rummaged through them, nodded her head, then slipped them in her bag._

_“Don’t worry, Mom,” Cassidy said. “We’ll take good care of you.”_

_“The best,” Andy added, but Miranda knew she was tired. She caught Miranda’s look. “I’m fine.” She pulled away completely and lifted the bag to the foot of the bed. “We brought you some clothes and makeup. There is a dozen or so paparazzi outside. Even though we will leave through the back entrance I wasn’t sure if you would want to be made up.”_

_Miranda shook her head. “No, I just want to get dressed, go home, and lie down. Preferably with you beside me.”_

_Andy pushed the lock of hair out of Miranda’s eyes. “Okay. Don’t be offended but I brought you a pair of sweat pants, a loose fitting t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. You need to be comfortable.”_

_“Andrea, I trust you.”_

_“Well, good.” Andy fiddled with the zipper on the beg, then without warning, Cassidy snatched it from the bed and told Andy to sit and get on with it._

_Miranda frowned and looked between them. “What’s going on?” Andrea took a deep breath and after a few minutes of silence, shook her head, then took a small black box out of her pocket. Miranda tried to stop her heart from racing, but it was very difficult with what the box represented._

_“Miranda, marry me?” She opened the box and smiled. “I love you and I love your girls. I think we make an exceptional team.” She slipped her hand in Miranda’s. “We’ve got this. Me and you. Me, you, and the girls.” She chuckled. “Me, you, the girls, and any future little Priestley’s.”_

_“Yes.”_

*** Present day. ***

Andy raised her eyebrow. “You said yes, just like that. It lacked a bit of finesse, don’t you think?”

“No, it was perfect.” Miranda motioned for her daughter to get up and she scooted forward in her chair. “Andrea, I know you don’t remember much, but I believe you underestimate your position in my life and the power you hold over me. Since the night you told me you loved me, you have left a sticky note somewhere for me to find every day. Some with simply have a good day written on them. I keep them all in a box on my desk.” She ran her hand through her hair. “I don’t want to freak you out to soon, but you have to know by now that I love you.”

“I know. It’s just weird to me right now. Please, I’m not trying to hurt anyone.”

“We know, Ma.” Caroline patted her hand.

“You’re really retiring, retiring, or are you just taking another position?”

“I figure I’ll train Emily for another year, then I’m done. I want to spend time with you, and the kids. I wouldn’t be opposed to doing something part time, but I want to take some time to just enjoy my family.”

“It’s going to be hard for you to walk away.”

“No, Andrea it won’t. I’m ready for another change. With you they seem to fly at me every day.” Silence descended on them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable not like the previous days.

“You said I’ve been gone from Runway for two years. How did that come about, and what do I do now?” Andy asked. Cassidy grinned and Miranda rolled her eyes. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, Andrea. Yesterday when I mentioned to the girls about a trip down memory lane, Cassidy mentioned I should retell the state fair story.”

“You went to the state fair? That must have been interesting.”

“Oh, it was. I have never experienced anything quite like that before and I’m not sure I ever want to again. My luck, Henry, will grow up to be a state fair food aficionado.”

“Well,” Andy said. “If I have anything to say about he will.”

Cassidy caught the look Miranda was giving Andy and smiled. “So, it all started with a pair of cowboy boots.”


	6. Chapter 6

*** Two years ago. ***

_Miranda fiddled with the gold bracelet on her wrist, while Cassidy and Caroline ignored her and continued looking over their phones. Miranda leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest, then eyed the box that set in the middle of the kitchen island. Andrea had delivered it the previous evening along with the girls’ and requested they wear what was inside of them today. She narrowed her eyes at what she knew lay inside the box, then pushed off the counter, and leaned against the island. She hadn’t official opened it yet._

_“Mom,” Caroline said, without lifting her face from her phone. “Just put them on. I am sure Andy picked out a pair that will compliment you and your outfit.” She raised her head and eyed her mom._

_Miranda bit her lip and reached for the box. She pulled it close without opening it. That morning she had dressed in pair of navy trousers and a thin gold sweater. Surely Andrea wouldn’t have her in a pair like the girls’. She pushed the box away, grabbed her bottle of water, and took a sip._

_Cassidy jumped up when she heard the front door open and ran toward it. Miranda stood up straight and waited for her Andrea and daughter to come back into the kitchen. She swung her head around when Caroline spoke._

_“Don’t you think it will hurt her feelings if you don’t at least open the box?” she turned her phone off and slipped it in her jeans pocket, before looking up at her mom._

_“I…” Miranda frowned. Caroline was right. After all, it was only a pair of cowboy boots. She could get through one day if it meant seeing a smile on Andrea’s face, like the one she was wearing now when she entered the kitchen with an arm thrown around Cassidy’s shoulder._

_Andrea wore a pair of snug jeans, a short sleeve black t-shirt, and a pair of cowboy boots. Miranda swallowed a few times, then took another drink of water to moisten her all of a sudden dry throat._

_“So,” Andy said, and crossed her arms across her chest. “I hear you haven’t even opened your box yet.”_

_Miranda waved her hand in the direction of the box. “I was getting ready to.”_

_“You look very nice.”_

_Miranda huffed. “Exactly. I can’t imagine anything in that box will go with my outfit.” She pointed her finger at the box._

_Andy rolled her eyes. “Miranda, do you trust me?”_

_“Of course.” She said instantly._

_Andy licked her lips. “Turn around.”_

_Miranda arched an eyebrow but did as she asked. She heard Andy pull the box to her and cut the tape. Her heart raced when the girls let out a whoop._

_“Mom, these are awesome.”_

_“Andy knows you so well.”_

_“Miranda close your eyes and turn around. Don’t open them until I tell you to.”_

_Miranda did as she asked, but apprehension washed through her. Yes, she trusted Andrea, but why did it have to be her footwear. She was quite certain no one she knew would be at the state fair, besides them, but it was the principal of it. The last time this happened Andrea was holding a red rose. She had never been so far out of her comfort zone before, and she had never given this much trust to any of her husbands._

_“Open your eyes.”_

_Miranda kept them tight for another few seconds before opening them and she sucked in a breath when she saw what Andrea was holding. She should have known there wasn’t any reason not to trust her. She turned her face away from them and took a deep steadying breath before she turned back around. There was no reason why she should mess her make-up up. “Well.”_

_Andy nodded and grinned. “Yes, well.” She handed over the footwear, then pecked her lips._

_Miranda accepted the four and a half inch black Prada pumps from her hands and caressed the leather. “These are beautiful.”_

_“I thought you might like them.” Andy touched Miranda’s hand. “I want to try new things with you and the girls, but I think you agreeing to go to the state fair with us is enough out of your comfort zone that you need to deal with today. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Ever. If anything I suggests does, please let me know.” She leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek._

_“Thank you.” She slipped both of her feet in the heels and all the pent up anxiety instantly vanished. She stalked from the kitchen and when no one followed her she walked back to the kitchen and popped her head around the wall. “Are we ready?” The girls raced past her and she couldn’t help the silly smile off her face when Andrea slipped her arm around her waist and kissed that spot just below her ear that drove her crazy. “I shouldn’t have doubted you. I won’t again.”_

_Andy tightened her hold. “Good. Trust me, there will be plenty of opportunity in the future for both of us to be out of our comfort zones, but today it’s all about having fun.”_

_“Fun. We have vastly different ideas of fun.”_

_Andy dropped her arm, stepped in front of Miranda, and walked backward. She stopped and drew both girls into her sides at the front door, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. “Miranda, are you ready to have an amazing time. Food, cheap prizes, rides, horrendous crowds. Oh,” she nodded. “The food. Me and the girls have already agreed that we will eat a healthy lunch, but you have to eat one item of deep fried goodness afterward. Your choice.”_

_“Deep fried cheesecake, or Oreos,” Cassidy chimed in._

_“Or, deep fried brownies or a funnel cake, we can make an exception for a funnel cake if you don’t want something deep fried.”_

_“I concur,” Andy added._

_Miranda nodded. “Will the funnel cake have powdered sugar, strawberries, and whip cream?”_

_Andy winked at her. “Is there any other kind?”_

_“Well,” Miranda smiled. “What are we waiting for?”_

*** Present day. ***

“We still have out boots,” Cassidy said.

“They are awesome.”

Andy grinned. “I love my boots, also. They are super comfortable.”

“Mom has a pair now.”

Andy turned from Cassidy to Miranda. “Really?

“You are a hard woman to say no to.”

Andy took a sip of her water. “So did you get the funnel cake?”

Miranda titled her head. “Of course and it was delicious.”

“After that day we have them once a month now. As a special treat.”

“Mom sticks with strawberry, but we like to be adventures.” Caroline pointed between her and Cassidy.

Andy rubbed her hands down her face. “I wish I could remember. These memories are all so real to you, but I.” she took a deep breath.

Miranda patted her hand. “Do you want us to quit?”

Before she could answer the door opened and Kate waked in carrying Henry, who was wide awake. “It’s almost dinner time, and Richard and I are going to go grab a bite to eat.” Miranda took him willingly and kissed his cheek. “He’s been extremely well-behaved.”

“Oh,” Miranda said.

Cassidy stood behind Miranda’s chair looking down on him. “We know what that means.” She sung and Caroline laughed.

“Andy,” Kate said. “We’ll see you after dinner. We love you.”

“I love you to.”

Before Andrea could ask, Miranda answered her question. “He has a habit of after a day of being well-behaved, he usually has trouble sleeping, so he will probably keep us up tonight.” Miranda took in the wistful look on her wife’s face, but wouldn’t offer Henry to her, she would wait for Andrea to ask.

Caroline waved her hand in the air. “We can handle him.” She tickled his stomach.

Cassidy tapped Andrea on the leg and she turned to her. “Is there something else you want to know?” She pulled her knee up to her chest.

Andy seemed to be considering her question then turned to Miranda. “Can I hold him?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing a story with flashbacks is a different route for me, and I hope everyone is enjoying the story.

Miranda stood up and approached the bed. Without hesitating, she handed Henry over, and sat down beside her. Andrea cradled him in her arm and kept tracing his features with her finger. “He’s beautiful.”

“I agree, but I think we’re both a bit biased.” Andy raised her head and Miranda gripped the sheets in her fingers to keep herself from leaning forward and capturing her lips. Caroline stood and leaned up on the other side of the bed.

“At first we hoped for a sister, but we’re both glad we have a little brother.” Cassidy nodded in agreement.

“He’s amazing.” Andy bit her lip when he grabbed her finger. “Was it a hard pregnancy?”

“You had your moments, but it wasn’t anything we couldn’t handle.”

“And,” Cassidy said. “If we couldn’t handle it there was always Emily.”

“Too true.” Caroline and Cassidy high-fived above Miranda’s head.

Miranda looked sheepish. “There were probably a few times, where we ran Emily ragged, but she never complained and she did end up getting a sizable bonus that month.”

Andy grinned and held Henry close to her chest. “How did the conversation about more children go?”

Miranda tried to flatten his Mohawk. “It started like most of our conversations do. With you being cagey.”

*** Two months after their marriage. ***

_Miranda licked her lips and eyed Andrea over the top of her laptop. She was sprawled out on the couch in Miranda’s study staring at her iPad. Miranda tore her gaze away from her wife and back to her laptop, where she had started out answering emails, but had quickly clicked on her Mahjong game. She was fighting against the clock on the game, but Andrea had been lying there for the better part of an hour, doing nothing. Over the past year and a half, she had learned her moods quite well and she was just biding her time until Andrea got up the nerve to talk. She quickly shut her laptop when Andrea sat up on the couch._

_“I know you were playing Mahjong, you didn’t have to quit.” She smirked._

_“No worries.” Andrea fidgeted on the couch and a good ten minutes passed until she picked up a folder from her messenger bag. “Is everything all right, darling?” Andy nodded, stood up, and approached the desk. She perched her herself on the corner of it and Miranda rested her hand on her thigh. “Care to share what’s bothering you?”_

_Andy hugged the folder to her chest. “Nothing is bothering me per say.” She bit her lip. Miranda eyed her over her glasses and Andy reached over and slipped them off her face. “I can’t concentrate when you wear them.” She brushed the bangs out of her eyes. “I’ve been thinking.” Miranda nodded for her to continue._

_“Andrea, just spit it out.”_

_“I think we should have a baby,” she blurted out._

_Miranda held back her excitement and leaned back in her chair, watching Andrea squirm on the corner of her desk. She still hadn’t looked at her. She stood up and stepped in front of her wife and tilted her chin up. “Okay.”_

_“Okay.” She squealed and pulled Miranda flush against her with one arm. “Okay.” She pulled the folder away from her chest and handed it to Miranda._

_Miranda slipped her glasses on and accepted the folder and skimmed through it. “I see you’ve done your research.”_

_Andy hopped off the desk, grabbed Miranda’s hand, and dragged her to the couch, where she flopped down pulling her wife with her. “Yes. I wasn’t sure what route we would go with, so I researched all of our choices.”_

_Miranda closed the folder and set it along with her glasses on the coffee table. Andrea was practically bouncing beside her. “What choice do you want to use?” Andrea reached for the folder but Miranda grabbed her hand. “What do you want? I would love to add to our family any way we can, but I want to know what method you want to use.”_

_“I want to carry the baby and I want to use your eggs. I know you haven’t went through menopause yet, so we still have time and if we want more kids I would like to freeze some of your eggs. I think we should use an anonymous donor. We could pick him together.”_

_Miranda smiled. “I take it you have information on what doctors you want to use for all of this?”_

_“Yes.” Andy picked up the folder and pulled out a few sheets of paper, then handed them to her._

_Miranda skimmed the papers and she couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled up in her, but they needed to cover all their bases. “Are you sure this is…” her words were cut off when Andrea pounced and kissed her. Miranda laughed when they parted. “Okay.”_

_“I love you so much and this is exactly what I want. I won’t lie and say the age difference didn’t play a part because I would be lying, but I want you to be able to enjoy our kids. So, yes, the sooner the better.”_

_Miranda didn’t even try and hide the smile that graced her face. “I agree.”_

*** Present day. ***

Miranda ran her fingers through Henry’s hair and smiled when he tried to fight sleep.

“Miranda.”

She looked up and smiled. “Andrea.”

“I.” she bit her lip. “Do you want more kids?”

Miranda bit her lip and took her time answering the question. This was Andrea, but the more she became comfortable in the woman’s presence and the more time that passed, she had to trump down the panic that she would never see her Andrea again. The doctor said it would take time, she just hoped that time passed quickly. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it, but like we’ve discussed before, the sooner we have kids the better. I’m not getting any younger.”

“Please, Mom, you’re awesome.”

“Anyone that gets to call you mom is going to have a great life.”

Miranda pulled Cassidy into her side and kissed her on the cheek, then did the same with Caroline. She didn’t bother to wipe the tears out of her eyes when she glanced at Henry. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for her children and if for some reason Andrea didn’t regain her memories she would always have them. “Thank you girls.”

“Anytime.”

“It’s what we’re here for.”

Miranda smiled sadly, when Andrea kissed Henry on the top of his head and handed him back to her. When she had him settled she looked up into Andrea’s eyes. “You didn’t have to hand him back.”

Andy crossed her arms. “Baby steps.” She laughed. “Maybe the next time I wake up I’ll remember everything.”

Miranda didn’t second guess herself when she moved her hand and squeezed Andrea’s knee. “If not, we’ll deal with whatever comes.”

“Really?” She shook her head. “What if I never remember. Can you honestly tell me you’ll see me the way you did before because now you’re looking at me like a stranger? You three have all these memories and I know your all hurting, as is my parents. I feel...I don't want to hurt anyone. To you and the girls were a family.”

Miranda sucked in a breath. “I don’t want to get my hopes up, Andrea. I never thought I would have you in my life. Not in a million years. When you walked into my life, everything changed. I would never change a second of the way our lives have played out so far. I want you in my life, but I don’t want to force you into anything. The Andrea you were, played an effortless game in pursing me and I was putty in your hands, but if the Andrea you are today, is the one I am with for the rest of my life, I will die a very happy woman.”

Andy wiped the tears from her eyes and reached for Miranda’s hand, who gave it willingly. “I wished I remembered, and I’m not sure how this is going to play out, but if I never regain my memories, I…I’ve seen a different side of you the last couple of days, and I wouldn’t be opposed to making new memories. I can’t say I’ll ever be the woman I was before or that it will even work out between us, but…”

“Andrea, okay.” Miranda squeezed her hand and just enjoyed the feeling of being able to touch her again. She didn't want her to feel to much to soon. It was still a process and one they would deal with as a family. “Okay. That’s all I could ask for. You stole my heart and you still hold it. We’ll take it slow.”

“Mom’s right, Ma,” Caroline said, putting her hand over Miranda’s and Andy. “We’ll get there. No matter how long it takes.”

Cassidy walked slowly up to the trio and tentatively placed her hand over theirs. “They’re right. No matter how long it takes.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't update this story for a week or two. I really need to get the original romance i'm working on finished. Don't be alarmed, I won't abandon this story or A Chance Encounter. 
> 
> But before I start on that project I wanted to update this story. I wrote two chapters and instead of separating them into two chapters I've included both of them in this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Present day

Miranda set the alarm for the townhouse, turned off all the downstairs lights, then proceeded up the stairs. She bypassed her study, not in the mood to deal with anything related to Runway, and stopped in front of the door that was Andrea’s office. Her hand tightened around the handle and she took several deep breaths before turning the handle and walking in. She stood in the dark, clutching the baby monitor to her chest. The last time she was in this room was the day of Andrea’s accident.

***

_One week ago_

_Miranda stood at the door and watched Andrea dance around her office, oblivious to her audience. At a dramatic turn, Andrea stopped, grinned at Miranda, then grabbed Miranda’s hand and dragged her into her impromptu dance session. At the end of the song, Andrea wrapped her arms around her and kissed her._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

_Andrea kissed her cheek, then pulled back. “Do you know what else I love?”_

_Miranda rolled her eyes, let her hand trail down Andrea’s arm where she slipped her hand into her wife’s. “Presents.”_

_“Good guess. I also know you like presents.” She tugged on her hand and stopped with her hip against her desk and pointed to the shelf in the corner of the room. A small black and gold gift bag set proud and tall. Miranda reached for it, but Andy swatted her hand away. “You don’t get that until our anniversary.”_

_“Just remember, darling. Two can play that game.”_

_Andy smiled. “I haven’t seen any gifts lying around for me.”_

_“I figured you’d been looking.”_

_“You can’t blame a girl for looking.” Andy chuckled. “You still won’t tell me what you have planned for our date.”_

_“It’s a surprise.” Miranda had recreated everything from their first date, down to every  minor detail. She couldn’t wait to relive that night. “You just have to wait.”_

_“For you, I would wait forever.”_

***

Present day

Miranda opened her eyes, flipped the light switch and zeroed in on the gift bag that still set on the shelf behind the desk. Her hand flew to her mouth and she bit back a sob as she walked into the room and braced her hand on the desk. The world could be a cruel, cruel place. After giving her everything she had ever hoped for, it had jerked it all away from her in a blink of an eye. Andrea wasn’t dead, but it felt like her Andrea was. She dropped the monitor onto the desk and doubled over as the implications of what had happened tore through her. She sucked in a breath when two arms wrapped around her and held her tight.

“Mom, it’s okay.”

Miranda cried harder, and Cassidy buried her head in Miranda’s neck and cried with her. “No, Cassidy, it isn’t.” Cassidy pulled back, pulled Miranda up, and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“It will be. It has to be.” They both cried until no more tears would come. Miranda snapped her head up when Henry whimpered through the monitor. Cassidy tightened her hold. “Caroline is taking care of him.” Cassidy loosened her hold long enough to get them both some Kleenex’s. She blew her nose then threw the tissue in the garbage. She rubbed her hands up and down Miranda’s arms. “Do you feel better?”

Miranda sighed. “A little.”

“Good. Caro and I both noticed you haven’t cried much. You were due for a good cry.”

“Oh, Cassidy. I cry at night.”

“Not a lot. Caro and I take turns listening at your door.”

Miranda smiled sadly. “I love you girls.”

“We love you to.” Miranda rubbed at her forehead and without asking Cassidy opened one of Andy’s desk drawers, pulled out two Tylenol and a bottle of water. Miranda accepted the items, her eyes landing on the gift bag again. Cassidy followed her eyes and after Miranda had swallowed the pills she spoke again. “I was with Ma when she picked that out. Trust me, you’ll love it. Why don’t you open it?”

She shook her head. “No. When Andrea gives it to me to open I will.”

“She didn’t even know what today was did she?”

Miranda shook her head and bit back the sob that tore up her throat. “No.” She took another sip of water. “And I didn’t mention it.” How could she mention to a woman, who didn’t remember their life, that today was their second wedding anniversary. She turned away from the gift bag and her eyes swept the office, landing on the bookcase on the far wall that was littered with family photos. Cassidy followed her as she walked across the room and stopped in front of it. She usually only came in the office when she needed Andrea for something. Now she was seeing it through different eyes.

Over a dozen pictures were scattered all over the shelves. Andy was only present in one of them and that was the family photo they had taken a few weeks ago. That was also the only picture Miranda was in as well.

Cassidy who seemed to be reading her thoughts pointed back at the desk. “She keeps all her pictures of you either on her desk or on her devices. I know for a fact she has a picture of you as her background on her Mac book.” Miranda kissed Cassidy on the cheek, then set down in Andrea’s office chair. She rested her hands on the desk and Cassidy took the moment to open the laptop and type in the password. “It’s your birthday.”

Miranda had expected a promotional shot from the magazine or a shot from one of their family photo shoots, but her eyes were glued to the photo Andrea had chosen. It was taken a few months before they had started officially dating. She was seated on the couch, with her glasses on, looking out the window. She had a slight smirk on her lips.

“Ma said she asked but you would never tell her what you were thinking about.”

Miranda pulled Cassidy down on her lap and wrapped her arms around her. “That’s the day I realized I was in love with her. It hit me all at once.” She pointed to the photo. “This was before we started dating.”

“Mom, you to had been dating for months before that.”

“Not officially. I was thinking about her.”

Cassidy rested her head against Miranda’s. “Will she come back to us?”

That was the question Miranda kept asking herself and she honestly didn’t know. The doctor said it would take time, but he also said she should have remembered something before now. If she didn’t know Andrea so well, she would have thought she had remembered and just wasn’t telling them. But she didn’t believe that to be the case. “I don’t know.”

“Should she even move back in here?”

“Yes. This is her home.”

Cassidy pulled back and turned Miranda’s face around to her. “It’s going to be so hard for you when she sleeps in the guest room instead of your bedroom.”

Miranda raised her hand and wiped Cassidy’s tears away and let hers fall. “We all are going to have to stay strong. This is scary for her to. I’ll live, Cassidy.”

“You’re not now.”

“What?”

Cassidy stood up and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in hers. “Mom, Caro and I am both worried about you. You aren’t sleeping or eating enough. I know you love Ma, but she’s not the only one that relies on you. Caro, Henry, and I do as well. Even Grandma and Gramps have noticed. You need to take care of yourself. We are worried about you.” Cassidy raised her hand and laid it over Miranda’s heart. “We don’t want to lose you to.”

Miranda covered Cassidy’s hand with hers. She was right, she hadn’t been worried about herself, but it was time she started. As much as she loved Andrea, she had three kids that needed her. “You’re right. I haven’t been. I take it you have a plan?”

Cassidy stood up and leaned back against the desk. “You’ll sleep in tomorrow, have breakfast with us, then I will stay here with Henry and Grandpa, while you and Caroline join Grandma at the hospital for an hour, two at the most, then you and Caroline will go out for lunch. If you want you can go to Runway for a little while, then you can go back to the hospital for no more than an hour. When you get home, you will take a long bath, eat dinner with us, then join us for a movie.”

Miranda smiled. “You have it all worked out.”

“Of course. We are your kids after all and I’ve talked to Henry and her promises to try and be on his best behavior.”

Miranda stood up, closed Andrea’s laptop, then drew Cassidy back into a hug. After a few minutes she walked them both out of the office and shut the door.

“I think that when Ma comes home she’ll have a better chance of remembering. I don’t like what it’s going to do to all of us, especially you, but you’re right. This is her home.”

Miranda stopped at the door to the nursery and watched as Caroline walked Henry around the room. She stepped into the room, kissed her on the cheek, then took Henry into her arms and sat in the rocking chair. “Cassidy has informed me of tomorrow’s plans. You’ll be okay going to Runway with me?”

“Mom, we’d do anything for you. Besides, I’ll have my own bag of tricks to keep me occupied.” She brushed the hair back from Miranda’s face. “I love ma, but if she wore to leave us, you’d be all we would have and I don’t want anything to happen to you. Don’t worry. We’ve got the entire week planned. You want have to lift a finger if you don’t want to. It’s been a tough week, it’s time you relaxed as much as possible considering everything that’s happened. We’ve already got the guest room decked out with things we hope will jog Ma’s memory.”

“You girls are too good to me.”

“Don’t be silly. We love you.” She kissed Miranda and Henry once more than said goodnight.

Miranda leaned her head back against the chair and held Henry tightly against her chest. “Henry, what do we do now?” She sat and rocked him another hour before standing up and carrying him toward her bedroom. They kept a bassinet in their room because they both couldn’t bare for him to sleep in another room. At least not yet. When she opened the door, she blinked back the tears to see Caroline and Cassidy sitting back against the headboard.

Cassidy pointed to the bathroom. “We laid you out some clothes. Take a shower, then come to bed.”

“We didn’t want you to be alone tonight,” Caroline added.

Miranda laid Henry carefully into the bassinet, then drew both of her girls into a hug. “Okay.” After a quick shower, she checked that Henry was sleeping peacefully then laid down with Caroline cuddled against one side and Cassidy the other. She closed her eyes, content for the first time in a week, and fell asleep.

***

The next morning Miranda slept in as promised, joined the girls and Andrea’s parents for breakfast, then Caroline, her, and Kate left for the hospital. Before heading up they stopped at the Starbucks in the hospital for a caffeine fix. When they walked into the hospital room, Andrea was sitting up in bed, reading the newspaper.

She looked up and smiled at them. “Good morning. I expected you guys sooner.”

Miranda only felt a moment of guilt when she handed over a cup to Andrea. “Since your life is out of danger, I won’t be spending as much time here.” When Andrea frowned and opened her mouth to speak Caroline beat her to it.

“Mom’s tired and she needs her rest. I love you, Andy, but it’s not all about you. I’m glad you’re not dead, but let’s face it, you’re not to thrilled about everything that’s happening. I’m sure if it was your choice you wouldn’t even come home with us. It hasn’t been that long since mom’s heart attack. Frankly, if we lose you, it will hurt, but if we were to lose her, it would kill us. So forgive me if you’re not my first priority.” She crossed her arms across her chest waiting for the reprimand from Miranda, but it never came.

“You’re right,” Andrea said. “Miranda should be your first priority, but your wrong about me not wanting to go home. I might not remember living in the town house, but it is my home.” She looked up at Miranda. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through. I’ve put myself in your position and I don’t know if I could handle it.” She licked her lips and wrapped her hands around her cup. “Don’t give up on me yet.” She chuckled. “I had a massive crush on you for months. So, I can see how I would have fallen for you, I just can’t see how you could have feelings for me. I guess that’s what’s bothering me. I thought about it all last night. You could have anyone. Why me?”

Miranda closed her eyes, but opened them with a touch on her arm. “Mom, me and Grams are going to the waiting room. You have an hour, then we’re leaving. No arguments.” She kissed her on the cheek, then walked out of the room with Kate.

Miranda took a sip of her coffee and was moving to sit in the chair when Andrea patted the foot of the bed. She settled down by Andrea’s feet. “I know what you’re asking me, but it’s not that simple. It happened so gradually that I wouldn’t have been able to stop it even if I tired. In Paris you saw me at my most vulnerable and didn’t even bat an eye. When we returned home, things changed. You were attentive, more assertive in your duties, more self-assured. I don’t know what clicked for you, but I’m so glad it did. I was seeing a different side of you and l liked it. A lot. After a month, I realized I was treating you differently than any other employee I’d ever had. Then Nigel noticed.” She rolled her eyes. “Of course Emily knew straight away, but didn’t say anything. Thank God, she’s changed.”

“So, I started this.” She pointed between them.

“In a way. Yes, you did and I’m so glad you did.”

Andy leaned back against her pillow. “I think I’m starting to remember things.”

Miranda’s heart pounded in her ears and she clutched her cup tighter with her hands. “The doctor said you would.” She didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“It’s all jumbled.” She frowned. “Like a kaleidoscope.”

“So nothing in particular? Just snapshots meshed together?”

“Yes. It’s a mess.” She licked her lips. “There is something I’ve been wondering.”

“Go on.” from the look on Andrea’s face she wasn’t sure she wanted to know what her question was.

“When did we get married?”

Miranda turned her face away and finished her coffee. She stood up and threw the empty cup in the garbage before walking to the window and looking out. She smoothed her hands along her skirt and kept her eyes to the window when Andrea walked up beside her.

“Miranda?”

She turned to her and they were so close she took a step back before she did something stupid like kiss her. “Our anniversary?”

“Yes. It’s been on my mind since you mentioned it. I bet you go all out.” She smiled and it was all too much for Miranda and she sat down on the couch and buried her head in her hands. That smile was all her Andrea. “Miranda?”

She felt the couch dip beside her. She lifted her head and stared at a spot on the far wall. “You told me when we got married that you didn’t want to give the traditional gifts. For our first anniversary you gave me a beautiful vase for my study. You told me that it was the gift that kept giving and every week I receive a new flower arrangement for the vase. I didn’t get one this week.”

“I’m sorry.”

Miranda shook her head. “Stop saying that. It’s not your fault. I know that.” She turned her head. “I know, Andrea. It doesn’t make what we’re going through any easier, but I know. The girls are having a really tough time. I think because they’ve told you secrets they never told me and they don’t think you’ll ever remember.”

“I want to remember,” she said, softly. “Don’t think I don’t, because I do. I really do, Miranda. Maybe when I get released, which the doctor said should be tomorrow or the next day. Can we spend some time together? Maybe something will click.”

“Of course.” She reached her hand toward her, but drew back at the last second. Andrea had other ideas, and clasped their hands together. “Just let me know the place and the time. Although, the girls have my next week planned out so you might have to adjust your schedule to meet mine in that time.”

“Well, they are your daughters. They’re always up to something.”

Miranda rubbed her hand. “That they are.” She turned her head when the door opened and Caroline and Kate walked back in. It didn’t feel like it had already been an hour.

“Mom,” she eyed their clasped hands. “It’s time to go. Lunch and Runway waits for no woman.”

“You’re going to work today?”

“Just to check in. I’m confident in Emily’s abilities, but…”

“You have to see for yourself. I understand. Are you coming back later?”

Caroline pulled Miranda to her feet. “We are. After Runway though and only for an hour. Mom needs her rest.”

Miranda knew she should be upset at Caroline for interrupting her moment with Andrea, but her girls were right, she was tired. “We’ll be back later.” Miranda picked up her bag and was getting ready to walk out the door when Andrea called her name. “Yes.”

“You never told me when our anniversary was.” Kate glanced between them then closed her eyes. “Mom?” Kate only shook her head and Andrea turned back toward the door. “Miranda?”

“Yesterday, Andrea. Our second wedding anniversary was yesterday.” She didn’t wait for a response and followed Caroline out the door. The click of the door sounded so final but she held her head high, slipped on her sunglasses, and prepared herself for what awaited her at Runway. When she got back she would tell Andrea about their first date, and prayed she would see a spark in those brown eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter. 
> 
> I've been in a bit of a writing slump, but was able to get this done.

On the way back to the hospital that afternoon, Miranda couldn’t help but feel a bit of sadness leaving Runway. With the way Emily was performing, Miranda could possibly retire sooner than she expected to. Once Emily had realized Miranda intended for her to take over, her confidence had soared. She would miss it, but knew deep down that she was making the right decision. She was grateful for her success but most people only saw the money and power. They don’t see the nights where she couldn’t sleep, the hours spent wondering if she had made the right decision’s, the lives that depended on her being able to perform her job better than anyone in the world.

She didn’t regret the sacrifices she’s made, but she also knew it was time to think about the next chapter in her life. The chapter that was supposed to include Andrea.

“Mom, I can hear you thinking over here. Emily knows what’s she’s doing.” Caroline slowly turned toward her. “It’s okay to be sad about leaving Runway. It’s been a part of your life for so long.” She shrugged. “It’s okay to be sad.”

“How did you and your sister get so smart.” Miranda expected her to roll her eyes, but she didn’t. The look on her face made her pause. “Caroline?”

“You, Mom. I know you fill like you’ve missed a lot with us, but me and Cass both understand and we still love you. We might not show it all the time, but we know how lucky we are and that’s all because of you. We know dad loves us, and we love him, but he’s not you. Losing him would hurt, but nothing compared to losing you. I’m not sorry you’re leaving Runway. I think, considering everything that’s happened, it’s the only choice you could make. But, that doesn’t mean you have to sit at home and do nothing. You’re Miranda Priestly, you can pretty much do anything you want.”

Miranda reached across the seat and clasped their hands together. “Thank you, Caroline.”

“Are you ready for this?” she asked when they exited the car and walked into the hospital.

“I have to be.”

Caroline nodded, then slipped her phone into her pocket before grabbing her mom’s hand, and holding to it tightly. “Cass said Henry went down for his nap, so by the time we get home, he’ll be ready to go.”

Miranda laughed. When they first mentioned having a baby, the girls were hesitant but had quickly warmed to the idea. Now she didn’t know what she would do without any of them. She kissed the top of Caroline’s head. “I think I will be ready for a bit of cuddle time with him when we go home.”

As the exited the elevator onto Andreas floor and rounded the corner that would take her to her room, Miranda stopped short when she caught sight of the doctor standing outside her door, talking with Kate. Caroline pulled her along and stopped beside them.

“Mrs. Priestly, I was just going over a few things with Kate.” He consulted his notes. “I don’t see any reason why Andy can’t go home tomorrow. Her vitals look good, the last MRI, and CT scan we ran, both came back clean.”

“What about her memories?”

He sighed. “It’s different for different people. I can’t give you a direct answer, because I don’t have one. They could come back in a day or a month.”

“Will they come back at all?” Miranda pulled Caroline into her side.

“There is a slight possibility that they won’t.”

Miranda flinched like she had been slapped. Not come back at all. That was the heart of the problem and one she didn’t want to say or think aloud, but the doctor had confirmed her worst nightmares. “What do we do?”

“Keep doing what you have been. She did tell me she has remembered bits and pieces but not a complete picture yet. All you can do is hope.”

“I live on hope,” Miranda said. The doctor nodded and walked away. Miranda turned to Kate. “How has she been since we left?”

“A bit sad actually. I think she misses you.” She squeezed Miranda’s wrist.

“Well.” Miranda pushed the door open and tried to stop her racing heart when Andrea sat up and smiled at her. “Andrea.”

Andy chucked. “Miranda.”

It was such a familiar sight, Miranda closed her eyes and calmed her breathing before opening them again. Andy was still smiling at her. “The doctor informed us you get to come home tomorrow.”

“That’s what he said. Caroline, did you have fun at Runway or where you bored out of your mind?”

Caroline let go of Miranda’s hand and hopped up on the foot of the bed. “It was good. Emily really knows her stuff. Mom’s a great teacher.”

“I agree. She is. Sometimes her methods may be questionable to others, but we know what she’s really like.” She winked at Caroline.

Miranda bit her lip and stepped up beside Caroline. She was so much like her Andrea, that she was afraid to burst the bubble they found themselves in. Miranda noticed out of the corner of her eye Andrea’s uneaten lunch. “Not hungry?”

Andy eyed the tray then turned back to Miranda. “Not for that no. For some reason ever since you left, I’ve been thinking about something else.”

“Like what?”

Andy grinned. “Like burnt lasagna.”

Miranda sucked in a breath. “Burnt lasagna?”

Andy smiled sadly. “Please, don’t get your hopes up. Not yet. All my memories aren’t back, but I did remember that one.”

“Out of all our time together, you remembered that one.”

“Well, it was our first official date.”

_*** Two years ago. ***_

_Miranda had sent the girls off earlier with their father, assembled the lasagna, because it was one of Andrea’s favorites, then stuck it in the oven. She knew she shouldn’t have, but to calm her nerves, she’d already had a glass of wine. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. They’d known each other for two years. She wiped her hands on her skirt, then fiddled with the gold chair around her neck. The timer ticked away, and it wasn’t until the doorbell rung that she realized she had been standing in the same spot, staring at the wall, for almost an hour._

_After blowing out the breath she was holding, she straightened her skirt, checked her make-up in the hall mirror, then with a final push she opened the door. Andy held out a bouquet of daisies, and had the biggest grin on her face that Miranda had ever seen. It instantly put her at ease. She ushered her inside, took the flowers, then proceeded to the kitchen, pulled out a vase and placed the flowers in them. When she turned around, Andy pushed her up against the counter and kissed her._

_Miranda wrapped her arms around her and pulled her as close as possible running her hands down her back and cupping her ass, bringing her even closer. Andy deepened the kiss, pulled back, kissed along her jaw line, nipped her ear, then kissed her again. Miranda broke the kiss and gasped when Andy slipped her hands beneath her shirt and ran her fingers along her ribcage._

_She grabbed Andrea’s hands, pushed her back against the island and latched onto her neck. “Miranda.” Miranda bit her ear, then licked back down her neck. “Miranda.” She pulled back._

_“What?”_

_Andy wrinkled her nose. “Do you smell that?”_

_“What?” She turned away and sniffed the air. It dawned on her a second later what they were smelling. She had completely forgotten and when she checked the time she was surprised to see that thirty minutes had passed. “The lasagna. Shit.” She grabbed the potholders, threw open the over door, and waved the smoke away. She picked the pan up with both hands, then dumped it in the sink flicking the water on. After a beat, she chuckled, then started to laugh. When she turned back around, Andrea was sitting on a stool, with her back to the counter, and her arms were spread wide on either side of her. “I wanted everything to be perfect.”_

_“Miranda, it already is.” She crooked her finger and Miranda easily slid between her legs. “So perfect,” Andy purred._

_Miranda rested their foreheads together. “We have two choices. Sandwiches, or I can order us something.” She moved back when Andrea licked her lips._

_“We do have a third choice.”_

_“Oh, Andrea. Do you really want to go there tonight?”_

_Andy leaned forward and pulled Miranda flush against her. “Yes, I believe I do.”_

*** Present day. ***

Andy flushed, and turned away from Miranda’s knowing gaze. “Andrea, do you remember the entire date?” For once nothing needed to be spoken and the other two people in the room didn't need to know what had just passed between them. Some things should only stay between them.

“I do.”

The look in her eyes, gaze Miranda hope and it was more than she could have every expected when she walked in here tonight. “It’s a start.”

“Yes, it is.” Andy turned to her mom. “Are you and dad going to be there tomorrow when I get home?”

“We are, but not the entire day. You should be with your family.” She patted Andy’s hand. “They love you, honey.”

“I know.”

“Good.” She got Miranda’s attention. “I’m going to head to your house and get dinner started. You two don’t stay long.” She kissed Andy on the cheek, then walked out of the room.

“I want to know something?” Caroline asked. “And I want an honest answer. Not one you think we want to hear or one you want to be true.”

“All right, Caroline.”

“Are you scared to go home, with us?”

“I am.” Andy said quickly. “I’m not scared of any of you, but the entire experience is scary. I feel more at ease since remembering something. It’s not that I haven’t believed everyone, it’s just different having someone tell me my memories and me seeing them for myself. It’s a weight off my shoulders being able to remember something for myself. I know you and your sister, and your mom, but knowing you then and knowing you now is going to take a bit of time. I hope when I get home that the memories will come back more quickly, but that may not be the case. I will take every memory I can get, and hold on to them until the next one comes and in the meantime I hope to make new memories with all of you and Henry.”

“I…okay.” Caroline leaped off the bed, kissed her off the cheek, then made her way to the couch where she fell down on it. “Mom, you have thirty minutes.”

Miranda wasn’t sure what to say to the woman sitting in front of her, but she needn’t have worried when Andrea spoke up. “I hope I didn’t say something wrong?”

“You didn’t. I just didn’t expect that.”

Andy settled into her pillows. “Neither did I.”

Miranda couldn’t help but be pleased at the flush that was working itself up Andy’s neck. “Andrea, it was a very special night.” Miranda kept her voice low, but when she looked at Caroline she realized she had her earbuds in.

“We never did eat that night.”

“No, but I did bring you breakfast in bed the next morning.”

Andy grabbed her hand. “I want that again.” Tear pooled in her eyes. “It’s like I feel these things, but I don’t have memories to justify the feelings, but I want them.”

“Andrea.” Miranda lifted their hands and kissed Andrea’s palm. “We’ll get there.”

“You promise.”

“I promise.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so sorry, I did not realize how long it has been since I updated this story. So I whipped this up.
> 
> This isn't a long chapter, but something to let everyone know I am not abandoning it. I promise the next few chapters will be posted much quicker and be longer.
> 
> I am hoping to wrap this story up in ten more chapters or less. Andy is back at home so things should start progressing a lot faster. 
> 
> I've read through this a few times, but I still could have missed something.

Miranda paced from one end of the living room to the other. Caroline, holding Henry, and Cassidy sat on the couch watching her every step. Miranda stopped when she saw a look pass between them and scooped Henry out of Caroline’s arms, cuddling him to her chest. “What?”

“Mom,” Cassidy said. “You have to calm down.” She eyed the clock. “They should be here any minute.”

“I know and I’m trying.” Ever since she received Andrea’s call that morning informing her she only wanted her parents to pick her up from the hospital she had been on edge. The countless what if’s rolling around in her head didn’t help matters either. What if she’d changed her mind about living with them again? What if she remembered and still didn’t want to live with them?

Cassidy jumped up off the couch. “Mom.” She gripped her shoulders. “Stop. She just wanted to spend a little time with them. That’s all. She loves us. She belongs here. Take a deep breath.” She grabbed her arm and dragged her to the couch, telling her to sit down.

Miranda relaxed on the couch, surrounded by her children, and took a deep breath. Andrea loved them and wanted to come home, but it was one thing at the hospital when Andrea didn’t remember their life it was going to be quite another thing with Andrea not remembering them in their home. It was already after one and she knew Andrea had been released almost three hours ago.

They’d set up the guest room closest to their bedroom and the girls had put a few items in the room they thought Andrea would appreciate. It also didn’t hurt that Henry’s room was right across the hallway. When the front door opened all three of them whipped their heads around.

“Mom, we’ve got this.”

Miranda handed Henry to Caroline and stood up. “Stay here.” She took a moment to get her bearings and was headed toward the hallway when Richard walked into the room.

“She’s okay. Just wanted to spend a bit of time with us before coming home.” He patted her on the shoulder, then walked to the couch and plopped down between the girls.

Miranda smiled at them then rounded the door. Andrea and her mom stood with their arms around each other, then turned toward her. “Andrea. Kate.”

A slow smile graced Andy’s lips. “Miranda. Why don’t you show me around?”

Miranda schooled her features. “Of course.”

Kate kissed Andy on the cheek. “Join us when you’re done.”

Miranda showed her the kitchen and formal dining room, then led her upstairs and showed her the study and stopped beside Andrea’s office door. “This is your office.” She turned the door and allowed Andrea to enter first.

Andy’s steps were hesitant at first, but as soon as she crossed the threshold she swayed and Miranda grabbed her arm to steady her then walked her to the couch and told her to sit down. “Miranda, I’m okay. Just a bit light headed.”

Miranda grabbed a water out of the mini fridge then walked back to Andrea and handed it to her. “Drink this.” She sat down beside her and waited until she took several drinks. “Feel better?”

Andy laid her head back and smiled at her before reaching across the couch and slipping her hand in Miranda’s. “I’m good.” She squeezed her hand then let her gaze wonder around the room until it stopped on the gift bag on the shelf. She closed her eyes, then released Miranda’s hand and stood up then walked to the bag and picked it up. She turned toward Miranda, but her eyes were on the bag. She slowly raised her head and a smiled danced on her lips. “I remember buying this with Cassidy.”

Miranda sucked in a breath and stood up. “That’s amazing.”

“Have you looked?”

“No.”

Andy handed her the bag.

_*** One month ago. ***_

_Andy bit her lip and looked around the crowded mall. Miranda wouldn’t have been caught dead there, but Cassidy had insisted this was one of the places she wanted to stop on their day out. Once a month, she would take each girl out so they could spend the day together, bonding. She straightened her jacket then headed into the store Cassidy had strolled into. Hot Topic. She spied her at the back of the store and stood by until she had finished shopping._

_After checking out, Cassidy dragged her from the store. “Where to know, kiddo?”_

_She shrugged. “You tell me.” She planted her hands on her hips. “Don’t you need to get mom something for your anniversary?”_

_“Yes, I do. Let’s head to the jewelry store.”_

_“Jewelry, really?”_

_“Yes. I’ve been thinking about what I want to get her.” Before they reached the jewelry store, they were pulled into the Disney store by an invisible force and picked up a few things for Henry. Contrary to popular belief, Miranda was very sentimental so she knew exactly what she wanted to get her. She was an amazing wife and loved her kids fiercely and wanted her gift to reflect that._

_They walked into the jewelry store and Andy zeroed in on what she wanted. She knew Miranda cared more about the meaning behind a gift than the actual cost and even though they had combined their bank accounts, she still didn’t want to use Miranda’s own money to buy her a gift. She needed to stay within her budget and this would allow her to do that._

_“Can I help you?”_

_“Yes.” Andy slipped her arm around Cassidy’s shoulders when she sidled up to her. “I want the Pandora Iconic Silver Charm bracelet and I need some charms. Two letter C’s and an H. I also want that one.” She pointed at the hand pointing downward signifying protection. “I want the key in the Rose Gold.”_

_“What’s that for?”_

_“Trust.”_

_“That’s good.”_

_Andy kissed Cassidy on the cheek. “I think so. Let’s see. That’s five. One more.” She scanned the case and her eyes latched onto one in the far upper right corner. “And,” she pointed out the heart she wanted._

_The sales associate nodded. “The Pave Heart. A very good choice. Will that be all?”_

_“I believe so.”_

_“No, wait,” Cassidy said. “I want to get her one.”_

_“What about Caroline and Henry?” Andy wasn’t opposed to the idea, but she wasn’t sure if Caroline would get jealous or not._

_Cassidy shrugged. “You can ask her when you to go out next week. As for Henry. You can get one for him.”_

_“Fine. Looks like we’ll be getting a couple more.”_

_“I want the dog bowl for Patricia.”_

_Andy nodded. “That’s a good choice and I will take the Winnie the Pooh one for Henry. You can put all the charms except the bowl and Pooh on the bracelet. Those two I want wrapped separately.”_

_“All right.”_

_“Is that the only thing you’re getting mom for your anniversary?”_

_“No, but the rest is a secret.”_

_Cassidy huffed. “Fine.”_

*** Present. ***

Miranda ran her fingers along the bracelet that Andrea clipped on her wrist.

“I know it’s not much.”

Miranda placed her finger over Andrea’s lips. “Stop. It’s wonderful.” It wasn’t what she had expected. It was so much more. It showed her how much Andrea loved her. “Thank you.”

Andy ran her hands through her hair. “The feather is from Caroline. We got it a couple of days later. I had also planned on ordering you another twenty-six roses, but well, shit happened.”

Miranda laughed. “It did indeed.” She knew not to get her hopes up, but if that one little bag triggered a memory maybe the more time she spent looking around and interacting with everyone more memories would come back. She stood up and held her hand out, heart rate slowing down when Andrea clasped it. “Let’s finish out tour then get back downstairs.”

After looking at the bedrooms, where Miranda was disappointed her memory wasn’t jogged, and the media room, they made their way back downstairs to join everyone else. Andrea pulled her to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

“I…it’s…I’m trying. Please don’t stop believing.”

“Andrea, maybe you shouldn’t try so much. Look what happened upstairs with the gift bag.” She lifted their joined hands and kissed her palm before letting it go. “We’re not in a hurry. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I.”

“Well, then. It looks like we have nothing to worry about.” She knew that wasn’t the case but said it for both of their sakes, then watched her walk into the living room and sit down, where Cassidy proceeded to lay Henry in her arms. This is what she was fighting for and would continue to fight for. Pushing Andrea would not be the solution. No, she would act as normally as possible and hope, that in time, or with a glimpse at a certain item, some of her memories would come back, but she needed to realize that all the memories may not come back at all. It was time to start making new memories.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile and I am going to try and post the remaining chapters one a week. There should be around five chapters left. 
> 
> Instead of slipping these two scenes up I decided to just post them together. 
> 
> I've read through this twice but it's quite possible I missed something so all mistakes are mine.

Miranda finished putting on her makeup and made her way to the nursery. For the past week they’d been on a set routine. Wake up, have breakfast together, the girls would go to school, and Miranda would go to work. Leaving Andrea home with Henry and Henry’s nanny. But, today would be different. She’d made sure to finish up all her work the previous day and this weekend they would all spend together. She had everything planned out.

Andrea hadn’t remembered much the previous week, but it had felt good just to spend time with her. They’d yet to spend more than an hour alone together, but that would also be changing. It’s not that Miranda didn’t want to spend time with her, she had been extremely busy the previous week. More so than in the last few months. That would also be changing. It was time to hand over more control to Emily and she had set up a meeting for Monday to talk to her about the changes she wanted to implement.

She opened the door to her son’s nursery and walked in. He was laying on his back and smiling up at her. “Hello, my love.” In one swift motion she scooped him up in her arms and held him against her chest before getting him ready for the day. She hummed as she changed him and pulled a white onesie with a duck on the front over his quivering little body. As she turned around with him in her arms she came to a complete stop.

Andrea was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a smile on her lips. “Good morning.”

Miranda’s heart lurched at the familiarity of the woman in front of her. “Good morning, Darling.”

“I like it when you call me that.”

“I know.”

Andy pushed away from the door and approached her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “You’ve been amazing. Thank you for not pushing me.”

“You have nothing to thank me for. I love you.” She ran her finger along her arm and clasped their hands together.

“It’s hard to separate what I remember about you and the life I’ve seen glimpses of and all the photos Caroline and Cassidy pile me with. I want so much to remember everything. To be everything you all need me to be.”

“Andrea, we are just glad you’re here. With us. Now,” She passed over Henry. “After breakfast I have our entire day planned out.”

“Really?” she grinned.

“Really.”

“Well, then. What are we waiting for.” They made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Caroline and Cassidy were waiting for them. After breakfast, Miranda herded everybody out to the waiting car.

“Mom, where are we going?” Cassidy asked.

“Yes,” Caroline nodded. “You need to tell us.”

“I don’t need to tell you anything, young lady, but you both have been pestering me to visit the new exhibit at the zoo and…”

“Yes.” They fist bumped each other.

“After the zoo, we’ll eat at the restaurant you two have been bugging me about, then we’ll come home and have a night in.” She turned to Andrea. “Tomorrow, if you want, I would like to spend the day together. Out.”

“Just the two of us?”

“Yes. If that’s something you want?”

Andy covered Miranda’s hand. “It is.”

“Good. Good.” Miranda squeezed her hand. “Girls, you have fifteen minutes to make a plan for the zoo. If not, I’ll decided where we go first.”

By the time they walked through the entrance the girls had a plan neatly laid out. At the penguin exhibit, Miranda sat down on a bench and lifted Henry from the stroller that Andrea had been pushing all morning. With Henry securely in her arms, she lifted her phone and took several photos of Andrea and the girls.

She smiled when Andrea sat down beside her. “I told them not to go far.”

“I trust you, Andrea.”

Andy sighed and relaxed into the seat. “You really do. Don’t you.”

“Unconditional.”

“I’ve been wondering something.”

“Go on.” She shifted so she was positioned closer to Andrea. “You can ask me anything.”

Andy rested her hand on Henry’s stomach. “What was our wedding like? I mean…I’ve seen the pictures at the beach, but.” She bit her lip. “It seemed kind of plain to what I thought a wedding of yours would be like.”

“It was our wedding and it was perfect.”

_***_

_Miranda relaxed into the couch and looked out the window, watching the cars pass by. They had yet to set a date for the wedding or make any plans. It was getting a bit ridiculous. She had a plan and hoped Andrea would agree with her, but it was Andrea’s first wedding and she wanted it to be everything she hoped for it to be._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Andrea walk into the room and plop down on the couch beside her. She lifted Miranda’s arm and snuggled against her side. Miranda draped her arm across her shoulder and inhaled the scent that was all Andrea._

_“I could hear you thinking from the other room.”_

_Miranda slipped her glasses off and ran the tip over her lips. “I’ve been thinking about something, but I want your honest opinion. Don’t hold back your thoughts.”_

_“Miranda.” Andrea squeezed her hand. “When have I ever held back from you. Whatever it is will be fine.”_

_“Well, we still haven’t picked a wedding date yet and I have come up with a plan.”_

_“I know we haven’t. We’ve both been so busy. You know I would marry you tomorrow if we could. I guess I’ve just been overwhelmed by the plans and we haven’t even made any yet.”_

_“I think we should get our marriage license and get married at the beach house this coming weekend. Just you, me, and the girls, Nigel and Emily.”_

_Andy raised up so she could look at Miranda. “Are you serious?”_

_“Yes.” She barley had the words out of her mouth before Andrea straddled her and kissed her._

_“I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had. Next week. I…” she swallowed. “Next week I’ll be Andrea Priestly. I think I like the sound of that.”_

_Miranda wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, running her hands up and down her back. “I like the sound of that too. I just wasn’t sure with this being your first wedding whether you would want a big to do or something simple.”_

_“Simple, but with my parents. I’ll call them later and tell them if they want to be at my wedding it’s next weekend. Wow.”_

_Miranda adjusted their position and flipped them over. Andy landed on the couch on her back and laughed, pulling Miranda down on top of her. She kissed her then ran her fingers through Miranda’s hair. “I love you so much.”_

_“Oh, Andrea. I love you to.” She kissed her, then rested their foreheads together. “You can get together with Emily and plan out the few details we’ll need to take care of. Food, flowers, someone to officiate. Only because I want it to be all you’ve wanted it to be.”_

_“Miranda, the only thing I need at this wedding. Is you.”_

_“Well, I can guarantee I’ll be there. Nothing and no one will stop me from marrying you.”_

*** Present day. ***

“The next weekend we were married. It was a perfect ceremony for us and I don’t regret a second of it. It was magical. You took my breath away when you walked down the aisle toward me and it is a moment I will never forget.”

“Wow. I don’t know what to say to that.”

Miranda handed Andrea the empty bottle, then gently laid him over her shoulder and patted his back. She eyed the girls who were still standing by the penguins. “I don’t want you to feel pressured by the girls to remember.”

“Miranda. Their fine. Don’t say anything to them. I really don’t mind. It feels really good to know they care.” She rested her arms on her knees. “It’s so hard to wrap my head around that you’re my wife and this is my life. I’m trying not to be repetitive but, it’s so unbelievable. Every time you look at me I see how much you love me. There is a bit of pressure there, but at the same time, I know my feelings are also there, I feel them, I just have to remember them.”

“The fact that you even have feelings for me now, is enough. We’re making new memories and in the process, when you remember the old ones, will just be icing on the cake. Today is about just being together. The five of us. As a family.”

“As a family.” Andy leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. “I’m hungry.”

Miranda laughed and turned her head. They were so close and she didn’t have it in her to back away. She kissed her, only lingering for a moment before pulling away. “I think that’s something we can take care of.” Andy smiled and took Henry from her settling him back in his stroller. Miranda stood up and approached the girls slipping her arms around their shoulders. “Are you two hungry? Andrea is.”

They shared a silent look. “We could eat.”

“Mom.” Cassidy said. “Is everything going to be all right?”

“Yes, Cassidy. I do believe it is.”

***

Dinner the previous night with the kids had went surprisingly well. Andrea had been relaxed all evening and Miranda hoped that would be the case tonight. She’d debated all week where to take her and what they should do. In the end, she decided on an early movie, dinner, and afterward dancing. Simple was exactly what they both needed right now. That and time together.

Miranda smoothed the sides of her white and gray wrap around dress and took a deep breath. She turned away from the mirror when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

She smiled when Cassidy and Caroline walked in. “You look nice.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart.”

“You’re nervous?” Caroline asked.

“Just a little. This is our first night out together since the accident. But, I think we will be okay.” She winked at them.

Cassidy opened her jewelry box and handed her the pearl necklace. “This will look nice with the dress.”

“Thank you. Do you know if Andrea is ready?”

Cassidy nodded. “She is.”

“Okay and the nanny is here.”

“Mom.” Cassidy steered her toward the door. “We’re good and Henry is asleep.”

“You’ve got this.” Caroline kissed her on the cheek. “Go get her.”

Miranda laughed and made a stop at the nursery to kiss Henry before descending the stairs. Her feet faltered when she caught sight of Andrea at the bottom of the steps. She was dressed in a pair of black pants, a long sleeve fitted white button up, and a black vest. Miranda’s breath caught when she noticed the first two buttons of the shirt were undone showing just enough cleavage to make her heart beat faster.

“Miranda, you look amazing.”

“As do you.” Miranda reached up and straightened the collar of Andrea’s shirt and Andrea caught her hand and kissed her palm.

“So, what do you have planned for us tonight.”

“First we’re going to an early movie, then dinner, and if you’re up for it, dancing.”

Andy’s face lit up. “That sounds amazing.”

“Good. I believe Roy is waiting for us.”

Miranda helped Andrea with her jacket then slipped hers on and lead her out the front door with a hand on the small of her back.

They both slid into the car and settled down. “What movie are we going to see?”

“Whatever you want. You can choose.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Andy bit her lip. “Can we skip the movie. I had something else in mind.”

Miranda smiled. “What do you want to do?”

“Can we take a walk in the park?”

“Andrea, if you haven’t learned by now. I will give you whatever you want.” She informed Roy of the change in plans and instructed him to wait for them. Miranda’s fingers twitched with the urge to reach over and take Andrea’s hand once they started walking, but resisted and instead inched closer to her as they walked down the pathway.

The quiet wasn’t uncomfortable and she enjoyed the fact that Andrea was walking beside her. The outcome from her accident could have turned out so different and she was glad to have her any way she could. Andrea’s reaction, although wasn’t ideal at first, could have turned out a lot worse.

Miranda smiled when Andrea slipped her hand in hers and squeezed. “It’s a beautiful evening.”

Miranda turned at looked at her companion. “Beautiful indeed.”

Andy stopped walking and pulled Miranda to a stop. “When I worked for you, before we got together I would daydream about what it would be like to be with you. Spend time with you. Make love to you. Get to know your kids. Get to know you.” She licked her lips and swallowed. “Even though I don’t remember everything. I just wanted you to know that this last week and the time we’ve spent together have surpassed my wildest dreams. You have surpassed my wildest dreams. I know I love you. It may not be what we remember but it’s there. I just wanted you to know I’m not going anywhere.” She grinned. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

Miranda swallowed and pulled Andrea into her arms. She kissed her on the neck and smiled when Andrea moaned. “I love you with everything that I am.” She pulled back, guided them to a bench, and sat down. Andrea covered her hand with both of hers.

“What time do we have to be at dinner?”

“Actually, I know how much you love that taco food truck and I thought we could eat there.”

“Well, my, my. A girl could get used this type of treatment. Afterward dancing?”

“If you want. If not, we can do anything you want.”

“Maybe” She coughed. “I know you planned tonight, but maybe we could go home after we eat and relax in bed with Henry.”

Miranda eyed her not sure she was hearing what she thought she was hearing. “In bed?”

“Yes.”

“Our bed?” Her heart beat faster with each second that passed.

“If that’s okay. I would love to make love to you, but I’m not ready for that yet. I just want to be with you and Henry. I was going to ask the girls tomorrow if they wanted to do something with me this week. Just the three of us or if they want to spend time with me separate that would be okay too.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. In fact, if you want to we can get our food and take it home to eat. I just thought you would like a night out.”

“I do and I appreciate everything you planned for tonight, but really all I want is to spend time with you. No matter where that is. If you want to dance I have a perfectly good iPod waiting at home and a floor with our names on it.”

Miranda pulled her to her feet. “That sounds perfect.”

While Andrea and Roy stepped out to get their food, Miranda texted the girls to let them know they were coming home and to make themselves scarce. Her and Andrea would be finishing their date at home. Miranda relaxed back into the seat and closed her eyes.

Andrea had been surprising her from the moment she hired her and she had completely taking her by surprise tonight. She knew they had been growing closer the last week, but hadn’t expected what Andrea had told her. After the accident, she dared not to get her hopes up, but that had all changed tonight. She opened her eyes when the door opened and groaned when she got a whiff of the food.

“I know right,” Andrea grinned. “Trust me. It tastes just as good as it smells.”

Miranda didn’t second-guess herself when she leaned across the seat, slipped her hand behind Andrea’s neck, pulled her forward, and kissed her. She lingered for only a moment then pulled back. “I hope I wasn’t overstepping myself.”

“No. No, you weren’t.” Andrea licked her lips and kissed her again. “Wow. I am a very lucky woman.”

“Oh, Andrea.” Miranda ran her finger down her cheek. “I’m lucky. So, very, very lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome.  
> You can check out my published work, here, http://smhfiction.com/


End file.
